Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: .:Traducción Autorizada de TAGG:. ¡El Helicoptero de Reno bajo ataque! ¿qué hara Reno? ¿Quien esta detras del atentado? ¿como reaccionará el pequeño pasajero?
1. Chapter 1

Un Cuento de un Turkito. taggerung0254

A Tale of A Redheaded Turkey.

Notas del Traductor: Aquí vamos otra vez!! Dije que ya no seguiría traduciendo, ero esta historia me comió el corazón. O andaba en mi SPM. La cosa es que aquí lo tienen, uno de los otros mejores fanfics reffies en ingles que he encontrado. Tal y como voy, hare un Journal o Myespace. De hacerlo, daré en un próximo capitulo la dirección.

Notas del Autor.

Okay, Aquí vamos! Este es el primer Fic del FF VII que publico, y debo decir que he puesto a los Turks un poco OC (Out Character- fuera de personaje) pero me gusta de ese modo. Así que here we go-go!

No me pertenece FFVII o ninguno de sus personajes, pero poseo el nombre Renji.

Capitulo Uno.

"Me pregunto por qué Reno declinó unirse. ¿Piensas que él se saltaría la oportunidad de ir a los bares de aquí?"

Elena y Tseng habían salido del helicóptero y estaban asegurándose que el área estaría segura antes que Rufus desembarcara. Ellos le dieron una señal a Rude, quien aun estaba en el helicóptero antes que Rufus desembarcara. Estaba limpio. Tseng respondió a Elena sin quitar sus ojos de sus obligaciones.

"No tengo idea. Uno más de nosotros harían las cosas más seguras. Por qué Rufus se lo permitió me supera."

"Él hace un gran trabajo, solo habla un montón. Te lo hs dicho a ti mismo."

"Eso era antes que declinara una orden directa de acompañarnos acá."

Rude fue primero, y seguido por Rufus, quien estaba ordenando sus ropas y cepillando su pelo para fuera de su cara. Rufus miro alrededor y suspiró. Elena y Tseng volvieron donde los otros dos estaban de pie, esperando que el ruido del motor desapareciera del todo. Rufus empezó a caminar lentamente hacia e centro de Wutai, flanqueado por los Turks. Ninguno de ellos sospechó algún tipo de trampa en el pueblo. No había opción ser pacifico. Había mucha gente entrenada para ser ninjas aquí, y ninguno quería empezar una matanza con ellos, así que todo estaba tranquilo. Era uno de los pocos lugares que Rufus podía ir sin ser acosado.

"Unos días en el Turtle Paradie, sin papeleo, ni llamadas quejándose, nadie preguntando cosas que ya debieran saber. Ahhh, ahora este es el paraíso sin duda!" Rufus miro a sus compañeros, y subió una ceja. "Ya saben que este lugar es seguro. Siempre lo es. Ninguna violencia es permitida aquí. ¿Están asustados de una señora mayor que cuida gatos?"

"Nos pagan por ser vigilantes, señor." Tseng siempre podía ser contado como serio en su trabajo. "Me sentiría mejor si Reno nos acompañara." El frunció el ceño al pensamiento de Reno, haciendo que Rufus reírse por lo bajo.

"Estas molesto solo porque tu mejor amigo en beber se quedo en casa."

"Lo que me hace preguntar de nuevo" Elena pió. "¿Por qué él no se nos unió? El Turtle Paradise tiene la mejor variedad de cerveza y alcohol que nadie puede imaginar." Todos asintieron con la cabeza menos Rude. Solo Rufus pareció notarlo.

"Tú sabes algo, no Rude?" Rufus pregunto, volviéndose al callado y alto hombre. "Es totalmente fuera de personaje para el mantenerse lejos. ¿Por qué el elude este lugar como plaga? Tres años de no ir a los mejores bares del mundo…"

"No es mi deber decirlo, señor." Las palabras fueron cortantes, pero no rudamente. Era simplemente su modo de hablar.

"Puedo ordenártelo. Su rechazo a ir a Wutai podría ser visto como insubordinación."

"…" Ninguno de ellos, ni Rufus, podría sacar una respuesta de Rude que no quisiera dar. Ni la tortura podría hacerlo decir algo. Todos suspiraron, sabiendo que no diría nada. Reno y Rude eran amigos cercanos, y ninguno de ellos revelaría los secretos del otro. Sin necesidad de decirlo, se sorprendieron cuando el hablo. "hay alguien que quiere evitar. Es una cosa personal."

"¿Una cosa personal? Rude, hombre, Reno comparte detalles de cada noche que él pasa con una mujer. ¿Qué demonios el considera 'personal'?" Dijo Tseng, sorprendido mirando a su amigo Turk por un momento.

"Oh, apuesto a que es muy jugoso!" Vamos, Rude! Te comprare una ronda de tragos si lo escupes!" Elena sabia que a Rude le gustaba beber, y era usualmente como le sacaban información de todo modos. Aparentemente el no iba tambalearse, porque el sencillamente movió su cabeza y continuo caminando y asegurando el área. "Definitivamente jugoso, si no habla sobre ello."

Ellos travesaron en silencio el resto de la caminata por Wutai. Dentro de las puertas de la ciudad, todos se relajaron de algún modo. Cualquier modo de violencia en la ciudad estaba estrictamente prohibido y cumplido bajo obscenamente fuertes castigos. Provocar una pelea en la ciudad era el modo más fácil de que confiscaran la casa y echaran de la ciudad. Era una gran determinación, viendo como algunas familias tenían su tierra por generaciones. Ninguno de ellos quería desgraciar sus antepasados perdiéndola.

La apariencia del Turtle Paradise prometido les hizo caminar más rápido. Tres días en el paraíso de isla que estaban ansiosamente delante de ellos. Rude fue el primero dentro, tomando lugar en el lobby antes de registrarse. Una mujer vestida en quimono les saludo, y procedió a conducirlos sus cutos reservados. Ellos conocían a Rufus y los Turks de sus visitas previas, y i se molestaron en pedirles sus datos. La mujer los dejó con un murmuro de gracias y otra reverencia.

"SI! Vamos a la playa antes que el sol se entre!" Elena corrió a su cuarto y golpeo la puerta, haciendo hacer a los otros una mueca de dolor.

"Ella nunca aprenderá a quedarse callada, o si?" Tseng pregunto a nadie en particular. El fue a su cuarto, pero el subrayadamente no golpeo su puerta. Rufus y Rude hicieron lo mismo, como intentando relajar con eso a Elena. En corto tiempo, ellos estaban todos fuera del edificio y bajando el pasillo que conducía a la playa. Era delineado con conchas brillantes y la única arena blanca de las playas de Wutai. Los guardias revisaban a intervalos os pasillos, manteniendo libre de monstruos y holgazanes.

"Ahora eso es lo que quiero ver! Playas de arena blanca, y hermosas mujeres en traje de baño en ellas!" Rufus rio y se tendió en la arena tibia. Elena rápido los pasó, deteniéndose solo cuando encontró un parte ideal de arena que estaba sin nadie. Entonces lo llevo hasta ahí para proceder a levantar un 'campamento'. 'Campamento' consistía en toallas, lentes de sol, protector solar y un quitasol del tamaño de un auto y un cooler lleno de bebidas, la mayoría con alcohol.

Elena y Tseng fueron a nadar en el océano, ya no escondían que eran pareja. Ellos eran todo deber cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pero fuera de este, ellos no eran mejor que adolescentes. Rufus y Rude se fueron relajando en la sombra que proveía el quitasol.

"No me interesa si hay alguien a quien deseo evitar, nunca me quedaría lejos de este lugar." Rude miro a su jefe pero no dijo nada. "aun así no lo dirás, cierto? Correcto. No necesitas decir nada. Puedes solo mover la cabeza." Rufus no tuvo reacción, así que decidió continuar. "Es una chica lo que intenta evadir? Aun no había reacción de Rude, así que se rindió y se tendió y cerró sus ojos.

Ellos no estuvieron así por mucho. Rufus sintió una sombra sobre él. Rude no se movió, así que asumió que era uno de los Turks volviendo del océano. El abrió un ojo para encontrar un niño mirándolo. El casi salta fuera de su piel cuando dio una mirada al niño. El no podía ser más grande que tres años, pero el miro a Rufus con una rara mirada de inteligencia. No era la razón por la que había saltado. El niño tenía ojos azules, e increíble pelo rojo con la forma exacta de Reno. Incluso compartía los rasgos faciales.

"Nunca lo había visto antes señor. ¿usted vino en el gran 'coptero?" El niño estaba sonriendo inocente, aun mirando a Rufus. Era una sonrisa que había visto muchas veces en el rostro de Reno.

"Uh, si. Nosotros llegamos así. ¿Cual es tu nombre, chico?"

"Renji. No le digas a mama que te dije. Se enojara." El movió su cabeza al lado, casi como un pájaro. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Mi nombre es Rufus. Este "Cabeceo indicando a Rude, quien se quito sus lentes para mirar al chico. "Es Rude." El chico rio al nombre de Rude.

"Rufus? Como el hombre que dirige Shinra?"

"Ese soy yo. Articulas muy bien para ser un niño."

"Arcticua-que?"

"Articulas. Hablas muy bien."

"Oh, mama dice lo mismo."

"donde está tu mama, niño?" Preguntó Rude, haciendo al chico mirarlo con curiosidad.

"Ahí abajo" apuntó con su mano vagamente hacia su derecha. "Ella me llamará en un par de segundos." Justamente, una voz de mujer vino desde la playa. Era familiar, pero no tanto para identificarla. El chico se volteo y saludo, pero no hizo ningún ademan de volver con su madre. "¿Ven? Ella siempre sabe cundo me he ido…" el hizo un mohín, algo que lo hacía innegablemente lindo. Rufus y Rude ambos sonrieron pesar de sí mismos.

"RENJI! REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO O NO HAY POSTRE TRAS LA CENA!"

"OKAY!" Renji suspiro derrotado, haciéndolos reír. "debo irme… adiós!" el chico corrió playa abajo a su madre, quien, con todas las apariencias, estaba regañándolo. Rufus miro a Rude, quien aun tenía los lentes puestos.

"¿Es ESO lo que esta evadiendo?"

"No… es la mama del niño… maldición. El nunca supo sobre el niño. Maldición."

"Bueno, saber ES mitad de la batalla…"

Ahora, no fue tan interesante? Dejen criticas por favor!!

Tagg


	2. Chapter 2

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas del Autor: Ok, así que ¡deje el misterio el capitulo pasado! ¡En este es revelado! Es corto, pero quiero separar los capítulos definitivamente. Reno… ¿Padre? ¡Qué cosa más extraña pensándolo bien! Oh, tengo el hijo de Reno… (Parte fangirl… apapachooooooooo) hum.

No me pertenece FFVII o los personajes. Solo la historia. ¡MIA TODA MIA! ¡NO LA TOQUES!

"Rude, ¿Tu realmente crees que Reno no sabía de ese niño?

"No lo sabe. Reno puede ser un cobarde, pero no hay forma que dejara su propio hijo así." Rufus estaba sorprendido. Rude usualmente usaba tantas palabras pero en un día, no una sola oración.

"Así que… e estaba evitando a la chica entonces."

"...yeah..."

"¿Porque?"

"Estaba enamorado, y asustado de cagarla. Aun lo está, de hecho."

"¿Enamorado de quien?" Rude abrió su boca, pero fue interrumpido por el regreso de Elena y Tseng. Ninguno de los dos quiso continuar la discusión enfrente de los otros dos. Ellos solo complicarían las cosas. "¿Cómo estuvo el baño? Y si tiran arena sobre mí, están despedidos." Donde Reno hubiera podido patearle arena, ellos hicieron o contrario. Se sentaron en sus toallas en silencio, sonriendo como idiotas.

"¿Quién era el niño que te hablaba, Rufus?" Pregunto Elena, quitándose el pelo mojado de su cara. "Pensé que no te gustaban los niños."

"Sucede que es el hijo de un amigo. ¿Y de donde sacaste que no me gustan los niños?"

"Bueno, hubo una vez que trataste de cerrar un orfanato…"

"Porque estaba en un sector inestable"

"O cuando entregaste un niño a la policía…"

"Por tratar de robar mi billetera, donde además estaba una parte de tu bono, si recuerdo bien."

"OK, BIEN, te gustan los niños. Nunca te había visto hablar con uno antes."

"Hay una primera vez para todo, ¿o no Elena?" La mujer se sonrojó y miro para otro lado. Tseng se quedo en silencio, sin querer verse envuelto en alguna clase de pelea. "¿Están listos para volver, o quieren quedarse y broncearse un poco?"

"Tomaré el bronceado, gracias."

"Bien, me encaminaré de regreso. No, Rude, no tienes que ir conmigo."

"Lo preferiría, señor." Rufus se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, asegurándose de tirarle arena a Elena 'Accidentalmente'. Ella le dio una mirada enojada antes de retornar su atención a Tseng. Ellos dos esperaron hasta tener el lugar para ellos antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Así que Reno está enamorado… ahora que lo pienso, explica mucho de su comportamiento. Pero aun sale con una mujer diferente cada noche. Eso no me parece algo muy romántico que hacer."

"El no duerme con ellas."

"¡Quee!"

"El no duerme con ellas. Solo sale y las lleva a casa después de cenar."

"Ok… así que ¿Quien es la afortunada?"

"Lo descubrirá a pesar de todo."

"Él va a matarme." Rude se rascó la pelada con una mano, suspirando. "Un miembro de Avalanche."

"¿Qué? Esa con los pechos demasiado grandes?"

"No. La niña ninja, Yuffie."

"¿Estas bromeando, verdad?"

"No. robó su materia y su Corazón la misma noche."

"¿Cual materia?"

"Mastered Heal."

"Me preguntaba donde había ido esa… ¿Pero la niña ninja? ¿Estás seguro?

"si."

"Y tiene un hijo ahora. Con ella, asumo. No les digas a esos dos." Rufus movió su cabeza atrás, indicando a Elena y Tseng. "Sé que ellos se lo restregaran en la cara, y eso es la última cosa que deseo que suceda."

"El no vendrá aquí, no importa que hagas"

"Vendrá si lo chantajeo."

"Buen punto."

Notas del Autor: Asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que, fue realmente muuy corto, lo sé. Encaja perfectamente. Me pregunto cómo Rufus tratara de chantajear a Reno para que venga a Wutai… 

Lean y dejen critica, porfaa! ¡Gracias!

Tagg


	3. Chapter 3

Un cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo.

Notas de Autor: ¡Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo! ¡Estoy encendida hoy! ¡Dos capítulos en una noche! Eso porque el último fue corto… ¡es el esfuerzo lo que cuenta! Lol. Esta es mi historia favorita por ahora. Espero que disfrutes leyendo esto tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola.

No me pertenece FFVII o algún personaje que ese en el. La historia es mía.

Hay una oficina que es rara vez usada en el Nuevo Edificio de Shinra Co. En Midgar. Su dueño siempre evitaba todo el papeleo, usualmente lo designaba en alguien más. La oficina, sin nada que hacer, coleccionaba polvo. Esa era la razón por la que su ocupante estaba estornudando cada algunos minutos. El la había limpiado de arriba abajo, tirando las cosas que estaban con polvo cubriéndolas. Había un alto de bolsas de basura fuera de la oficina que contenía lámparas, alfombras, varias cosas de oficinas y una silla con entradas de bala en el respaldo. Los empleados estaban familiarizados con los hábitos de limpieza del dueño de la oficina, así que sólo lo ignoraron hasta que el portero se llevó las bolsas.

Considerando la purga de la oficina de todo menos el escritorio, había una cosa que estaba cuidadosamente limpia y sentada en Gloria sobre el escritorio. Era una foto. Estaba mirando la ventana, así que el dueño no tenía que mirarla. No es que importara. El sabía que era mejor que nada más. Trato de ignorarla trayendo nuevas lámparas, alfombras, cosas de oficina, y una nueva silla. Solo funciono un rato. El tenia que sentarse al escritorio y hacer su trabajo y eso significaba mirar la foto.

Hacer el trabajo significaba pensar en la foto. Había sido tomada ahí mismo, en esa oficina, con él su escritorio. Sentarse ahí le recordaba lo que él estaba intentando duramente ignorar.

La llegada de alguien con un alto de papeleo tan grande que su brazo lo forzó a sentarse en su nueva y sin- balas silla, y quedarse mirando la foto. La tocó suavemente, como pensando que podría romperse al mínimo toque. Ahí estaba, sentado en su silla en el escritorio, sonriendo como un idiota a la joven que tenía una expresión similar. Ella estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La foto no era nada comparado con el recuerdo que tenía de ese día.

Fue el día que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado.

Era el día que hizo la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había estado en esa oficina. El no podía evitar ver y recordar. No era que no recordara sin verla. Era solo que verla traía de vuelta más fresco el recuerdo a su mente, como si hubiera pasado ayer en lugar de hace tres años. Era la primera vez que había usado esa oficina, la única razón de hacer eso era querer hacer bien su trabajo por primera vez. Quería impresionarla, y teniendo su propia oficina de ese tamaño impresionaría a cualquiera. La impresiono, pero a ella no le importaba que tuviera o no una oficina. Le importaba que ella estaba con él, en una oficina o en el fondo de una mina de materia. El sentía igual.

Ese era el porqué el rompió con ella ese día. No quería estar enamorado. El pensó que alejándose de ella, podía controlar esa emoción.

Es innecesario decir, no funcionó.

El aún estaba enamorado de ella. Tres años, y aún estaba enamorado de ella. Le tomo dos meses dase cuenta cuan estúpido fue. Ella lo había llamado entonces, pero él no podía obligarse contestar el teléfono. Ella lo llamo cinco veces un día, cada vez él no pudo contestar el teléfono. Las llamadas pararon, pero no la molestosa sensación de que debería haberlas contestado. Estaba en su cerebro incesantemente. Ese era el porqué el respaldo de la silla tenia agujeros de bala. Se imagino sentado ahí miso, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tirar la cosa más preciosa en el mundo para él; así que vació un cargador en la infeliz silla.

A la silla no le importó. Estaba cansada de vivir en el polvo y sin usar. Ser baleada fue la mejor parte de su corta vida. El casi respiro aliviado cuando le disparó. Esa era la vida de os muebles de oficina en el edificio de Shinra.

El hombre se sentó, mirando la foto que había estado evitando. Su mano fue a su teléfono en un impulso. Lo abrió, marcó un número que no había usado en años. Hizo una pausa, el dedo en el botón de enviar. La indecisión se quedo en su mano, o como sea, dedo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Ella no contestaría. O ella podría haberse casado y su Nuevo esposo contestaría el teléfono. ¿El podría lidiar con eso? No.

Apretó igual el botón. Siempre le gusto vivir peligrosamente.

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ri- "¿Hola?"

"¿Quién es?" el sonido fue amortiguado por un momento cuando el objeto de u afecto miro el numero que había en el visor. "Espera… ¿Reno?"

'Click'

Reno se sentó en su nueva silla, con sus nuevas lámparas y nuevas alfombra en el piso y nuevas cosas de oficina, y mirando su celular. Se apresuro a apagarlo antes que ella lo llamara de vuelta. Nunca hizo nada esa tarde. Se sentó en u escritorio con las manos tras la cabeza.

Las cosas de oficina, estaban, innecesario decir, desilusionadas.

Ahí lo tienen! Lean y dejen Rewiews, por favor! ¡Gracias!

Tagg


	4. Chapter 4

Un cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas del traductor: MUCHAS RACIASPOR SUS ANIMOS… DENTRO DE TODO ME AYUDO A TENER ANIMO PARA TRADUCIR ETE CAPITULO. Gracias Vincent Valentine, y marazul294 por su apoyo.

Notas de autor: ¡Y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! Tiempo para un poco de información de backround, o algo así, ¡Y algo de lluvia! WOO. Está muy lluvioso aquí, tuve que poner eso en la historia. Pienso que calza perfectamente. Tendrás algo de Reno en los siguientes dos capítulos. ¿No están excitados? Sé que lo estoy.

No me pertenece FF VII o alguno de los personajes que hay ahí. Simplemente tomé prestado el mundo y los personajes para mi propio disfrute. ¡Disfrútalo!

Rufus estaba sentado en un banco de parque. Rude, como siempre, estaba a su lado, manteniendo un ojo por si había problemas. Era aún temprano, pero aun había un poco de luz solar. Las nubes estaban agrupadas en el cielo, anunciando lluvias que venían. Las tormentas eran habituales en Wutai, pero tenían una atemorizante intensidad. Todas las personas alrededor fueron buscando cubrirse. Padres que tenían sus hijos en brazos, mientras otros estaban ayudando a los mayores. Él miraba el éxodo masivo, preguntándose porque ninguno se molestaba en llevar un paraguas en un día que ellos sabían que podía llover. Rufus y Rude fueron distraídos de la gente por una voz familiar cerca de ellos.

"… Estás preocupada, ¿Porqué no preguntas al señor Rufus? ¿O al señor Rude? Ellos están aquí mismo, mamá." Ellos se voltearon a la derecha y encontraron a Renji caminando cerca, tomado de la mano de su madre. La mujer miró alrededor por un momento, y cogió de un vistazo donde estaban. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, y ella miró abajo a su hijo.

"¿Cómo pudiste saber que estaban aquí?"

"Los conocí en la playa, mamá. Ellos son buenos. Puedes preguntarles." Renji estaba mirándola, su joven rostro muy serio.

"Seré feliz de responder toda pregunta que pueda." Anunció Rufus, ganándose la atención de la mujer de nuevo. La Gran Ninja Yuffie, como se llamaba a sí misma, había crecido y madurado más de lo que él pudo imaginarse. Aún era delgada, y con el cuerpo de un chico, pero era marcadamente hermosa. Sus ojos aun tenían un tinte de travesura, y había mas curvas en su cuerpo que antes. Ahora se daba cuenta porque Reno la encontraba atractiva. Yuffie era pequeña, hermosa, y aparentemente aun la encarnación humana de un imperio.

"No tenemos tiempo, Renji. ¡La lluvia empezará en cualquier minuto! ¿Quieres mojarte entero y resbalar por todos lados dónde vas?" Renji rio ante esto último.

"¡Sí!" Yuffie rodo sus ojos dramáticamente, dándole a su hijo una sonrisa después. "Mamá, ¿Por qué no vienen a tomar té con nosotros? Entonces les preguntas y estaremos secos.

"Renji, el señor Rufus y el señor Rude son hombres muy ocupados, puede que no puedan hacerlo. Debieras preguntarles primero si les gustaría"

"Señor Rufus, señor Rude, quieren-"Yuffie interrumpió con un 'Ejem'. Renji suspiró y continuó. "¿Les gustaría venir a tomar el té con nosotros?" pronunció cada palabra, marcadamente mirando a su madre mientras lo hacía.

"Me encantaría, no estoy ocupado para nada. ¿Qué sobre ti, Rude? ¿Estás ocupado?

"No señor."

"¿Viste Mamá? Te dije que eran Buenos"

"Nunca lo dudé, tonto monito. Bien, si van a venir, apúrense. No quiero que nos coja la tormenta."

Yuffie y Renji encabezaron, lo más rápido que el niño podía caminar sin correr. Mientras estaban caminando, el día se torno más y más oscuro cuando las nubes grises estuvieron listas para soltar toda su carga de lluvia en Wutai. Justo cuando pasaron la Pagoda, grandes cortinas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Renji se volvió a ellos brevemente.

"Debamos correr" Con eso, corrieron, siguiendo a Yuffie y su hijo cuando ellos se voltearon dos calles mas allá en un porche que daba a una pequeña casa. Solo cuando estuvieron bajo cubierta, la lluvia empezó a volverse mas pesada, oscureciendo todo a su vista. "Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No mamá?"

"Sep, realmente cerca. ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre pronunciar bien?"

"¿Que debo decir las palabras bien sino me volveré un mono caminando?"

"Sí. Y si fueras un mono estarías todo velludo y comerías ¡BICHOS!" Renji hizo una cara, arrugando su nariz mientras sacudía su cabeza. Rufus hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante eso. Reno hacía exactamente ésa cara cuando veía insectos. El hombre podía enfrentarse a los clones de Sephirot sin romper a sudar, pero pon un insecto frente a él, y se volvía loco. Yuffie abrió la puerta, y la siguieron dentro. La casa era más grande de lo que pensó. Era un lugar cómodo, donde se habitaba. Había juguetes en lugares raros y un vaso de agua a medias sobre un mueble, había mobiliario simple y funcional. Algunas pinturas adornaban las paredes, con escenas que iban de montañas a gatos.

"Renji, ¿Porqué no le muestras al Señor Rufus y al Señor Rude tus pinturas mientras hago el té?

"¡Bueno! ¡Vamos!" Renji tomó a los dos hombres de las manos y los llevó por un corto pasillo. Antes de que dejaran la presencia de Yuffie, Rufus la encontró mirándolo diferente. Esta mirada decía algo así como 'hieres a mi hijo y te acabare metiendo una shuriken por el culo'. Rufus asintió comprendiendo y siguió a su pequeño líder. El niño abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar, alcanzando el interruptor de luz a la pasada.

Una gran lona cubría el piso. Las paredes aquí estaban llenas de pinturas, pero sólo la parte superior. La parte de abajo tenía grandes piezas de cuerdas de pared a pared. Muchas pinturas estaban colgando de lo que parecía un colgador de ropa. Una pequeña mesa, para el tamaño de Renji, era el único mueble. Había dos sillas en la esquina cerca de la ventana.

"¡Aquí es donde hago mis pinturas! Mamá las guarda todas, incluso las malas. No me gusta que tenga las malas, solo las buenas-"

"¿Hiciste todas estas?" Rufus y Rude ambos miraron al niño pelirrojo sorprendidos. Rude caminó donde una colgaba, sacándose los lentes para examinarla. Rufus hizo lo mismo, maravillándose. "¡Eres tan joven! Toma años aprender a hacer esto tan bien."

"Sí, las hice. Soy muy bueno en eso. Mamá dice que puedo ir a una escuela para eso, cuando sea mayor si lo quiero. Solo que me gusta hacerlas. Las vi por primera vez en la Pagoda, así que las repetí cuando volví a casa con crayones. Mamá y el abuelo las vieron y me dieron un set de pinceles y papeles. ¡Y libros! ¿Ves?" Un clóset revelaba unos estantes con libros."Todos estos son sobre pintura con pinceles, y fotos de algunas realmente buenas. ¡Quiero las mías en alguno de esos libros!" Rufus fue a mirar la colección del niño, y encontró bellos libros ilustrados con instrucciones manuales. Los manuales estaban sin tocar, pero las espirales de los ilustrados se estaban soltando por el uso.

"Y aquí es donde están todas mis pinturas." El chico estaba sacando un portafolio negro que era más grande que el mismo. Rufus lo tomó del niño, quien sonrió con alivio, y lo situó en la mesa baja. Después de un cierre, encontró que dentro estaba lleno de trabajos del niño, algunos de ellos enrollados y atados con cinta. Cuando los hojeó, Renji le dio la fecha y sobre que era. Algunos eran escenarios simples, de las tierras de alrededor. Otros eran ilustraciones de cuentos de hadas y fabulas, algunos de leyendas. Rude estaba mirando sobre su hombro, con los lentes de sol aun fuera. Rufus paró y miro cuidadosamente una.

Era un jardín, completado con un estanque de peces y árboles de cerezos florecidos. Arrodillada cerca del agua había una mujer, vestida en un quimono tradicional. Había un aire de tristeza y soledad a su alrededor, descrita tan sólo con su postura. No había otra criatura viviente en la pintura. Renji, quien había sido una caja parlante hasta esa pintura, estaba callado. Rufus o miro inquisitivo.

"¿Por qué fue ésta?" estaba curioso por ver porque el niño pintaría algo tan triste. Rude también miro al niño.

"Esa es mamá, en el jardín del abuelo." Renji frunció el ceño. "El abuelo le pidió hacer e Baile de la Mariposa a una cosa de una fiesta. Ella no lo hizo, y ella y el abuelo se gritaron. Entonces ella corrió al jardín. Todas las luces y la gente me mantuvieron despierto, así que fui a ver si mamá estaba bien. "

"¿Y lo estaba?"

"Más o menos… esperé hasta que parara de llorar para darle un abrazo. No sé porque abuelo diría algo tan malo."

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Si no quieres decirlo, no tienes que hacerlo, pero guardare el secreto." Rufus se aseguro que su rostro estaba completamente serio, causándole a Rude cubrirse con una tos. "Rude también, ¿no es cierto Rude?" El hombre alto asintió.

"Le dijo a mamá que debiera olvidar todo sobre mi papá. Que es una mala persona, un idiota, y si se preocupara estaría aquí con nosotros. Papá no es mala persona. El no está aquí porque no sabe sobre mí, es todo."

"Así que el realmente no lo sabe…"Renji movió su cabeza en respuesta.

"Nope. Le pregunte a mama porque él no estaba aquí, y ella me lo dijo. Ella me dijo un montón de cosas sobre él. El vuela copteros, y pelea con chicos malos y trabaja en una gran compañía llamada Shinra."

"Si, el trabaja ahí. Y tiene su propio helicóptero especial, también. No deja que nadie más que él lo vuele. Es muy bueno en eso."

"Espero que algún día me lleve… el tío Cid nos llevo en su aeronave una vez, pero mamá se enfermo. ¿Señor Rufus?" el chico estaba serio de nuevo. Era tan extraño ver esa expresión en el rostro de un niño. Rufus se inclino hacia él. "¿Puedes hacer que Papá venga aquí? Quiero conocerlo, y mamá está tan triste y sola."

"Lo traeremos aquí, niño." Respondió Rude. Le dio a su jefe una mirada, lo que siempre significaba que ese hombre tenía un plan.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo harán?"

"Yeah."

"¡Sí!" los signos de exclamación fueron por un salto. "No le digan a Mamá. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, bueno"

"Así será."

"Creo que mama debe tener todo listo. ¡Vamos!" Rufus ayudo al chico a cerrar el portafolio y ponerlo en el closet donde estaba, antes de salir apagando las luces. Justo como Renji predijo, Yuffie estaba caminando hacia fuera de la cocina con una bandeja de tazas de té. Renji inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudar, pero se le dijo que se sentara.

El té en Wutai usualmente era un asunto muy formal, con ceremonia de servirlo y beberlo. Era algo agotador para alguien que no veía el punto. Rufus era uno de los pocos que habían nacido fuera de Wutai que disfrutaba la ceremonia. Era arduo, pero lo valía. Un te informal, como este, era más bienvenido que uno formal, pensó. Renji, sorpresivamente, lleno su propia taza de té. Lo disfruto mucho más que cualquier otro, con un mínimo de azúcar. Rude se había ido a hojear un libro con mariposas en l pared opuesta una vez que hubieran vaciado sus tazas, dejando a Rufus y Yuffie.

"Así que, ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas preguntarme?" dijo Rufus, dejando su taza en una mea al lado.

"Hmm..."

"¿Es sobre Reno?"

"Hmm… El llamo ayer. Y no dijo una palabra, y colgó. ¿Está bien?" Yuffie estaba sentada con sus pies bajo ella, sosteniendo su taza con las dos manos. Ella estaba mirando a su hijo, pero él podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

"Lo estaba cuando lo dejamos. Nada ha pasado desde entonces, así que es seguro asumir que está bien."

"Hmm…" hubo un silencio por un rato, mientras veían a Renji y Rude hojear un libro. "Vamos Rufus. Sabes que quieres preguntar."

"Reno es el padre, ¿Verdad?"

"Con esa cara y pelo, ¿Quien mas podría ser su padre?"

"Cierto. ¿Porqué nunca le dijiste sobre Renji?"

"Lo intenté. No respondió mis llamadas, y no podía exactamente montarme en un avión con tres meses de embarazo para verlo. Dejé mensajes, pero creo que o no le llegaron o no sabe o no le importa tener un hijo."

"Lo conoces muy bien para eso."

"No respondió porque estaba asustado."

"¿Asustado? Yo soy quien atravesó nueve meses de nauseas mañaneras, doce horas de labor y crie un hijo tres años SOLA. Él no tiene excusa." Rufus hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero pudo entender su punto. Ser padre es mucho trabajo para una persona, y no podía imaginar haciéndolo sola. "Mi padre quería matar a Reno. No pudo hacerlo, porque no lo nombré como padre hasta que Renji tuvo dos. No puedes mantener el duelo de sangre después de dos años. Así que está bien que Reno nunca viniera aquí. La última cosa que quiero es que este herido.

"Lo amas, ¿no?" Yuffie lo miró afiladamente. La miró de vuelta calmadamente, esperando su respuesta.

"Sí. Pero no importa, puesto que el aparentemente está feliz solo." Incluso Rufus podía ver el dolor emocional por el que estaba pasando ella. No había duda sobre lo que Renji había dibujado.

"Él no es feliz, tú sabes."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo Tifa me cuenta sobre las diferentes mujeres con quienes sale?"

"Él solo las saca a cenar. No duerme con ellas." Una expresión cruzo su cara tan rápidamente, que pensó que la imaginó. No pudo descifrarlo, pero era poderoso. Yuffie entonces miró a otro lado, se quedo mirando su taza. "Renji es increíblemente inteligente para su edad."

"No conoces ni la mitad. La inteligencia de Renji. Realmente inteligente. Hablaba oraciones completas antes de un año y medio. Lee como si no hubiera mañana. No va al kinder porque está demasiado adelantado para su edad. No tengo idea de donde la sacó."

"¿No hay donde pueda ir? ¿Qué hay del tiempo en clases avanzadas?"

"Renji es un niño pequeño. Necesita ser un niño pequeño, no un adulto en miniatura. Quiero asegurarme que corra y juegue como cualquier otro niño, pero es difícil para él no tener amigos que lo entiendan. Ese es el porqué hace amistad con adultos. Al menos ellos no son crueles con él por ser inteligente."

Rufus no había pensado las cosas de esa manera. Yuffie, aparentemente, era mejor padre que la mayoría. Ella sabia y reconocía la necesidad de jugar y amigos, pero ahí había muy poco que hacer siendo padre.

"Lo llamaré más tarde, para asegurarme que este bien."

"Gracias."

"¡Mamá! ¿Podemos ir a la montaña a cazar mariposas mañana? Quiero atrapar a una Golondrina de Cola Azul para mostrársela al señor Rude."

"Si no llueve, y tu prometes dejarla libre después que se la muestres al señor Rude."

"¡Bueno! La dejare libre de cualquier manera, después que le tomes una foto. Te gustará, señor Rude. Es una belleza.

"Yeah."

Notas del Autor: Asiiii que-- ¡Me gustaría alguna colaboración, gente! Todos lo leen pero no hay reviews… no sé si les gusta o no si no me dan retroalimentación. ¡Así que lean y critiquen! ¡Y Gracias!

Tagg


	5. Chapter 5

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas de Autor: Y aquí estamos, nacidos para ser reyes… eres una princesa del uni… ver… so… si, lo siento, demasiado lejos. Como sea, aquí teneos otro capítulo. Este es un poco corto, pero los siguientes van a ser lindos y largos. Tendrán algo de fluff en el siguiente, pero entonces habrán cosas no tan buenas después. Lo he planeado todo… y gracias por los reviews. Significa mucho para mí que se tomen el tiempo. 

No me pertenece ni FFVII o alguno de los personajes. Los uso para divertirme y a los que leen mis escritos.

Ellos se quedaron en la casa por dos horas más, esperando que la lluvia se calmara lo suficiente para dejarlos llegar a su hotel sin perderse. Renji había trepado a las piernas de su mama, diciendo que necesitaba una siesta. Yuffie estuvo de acuerdo con él, y el niño cabeceó y se quedo dormido pocos momentos después. Yuffie lo fue a acostar, retornando a los visitantes después.

"Eso fue indoloro. Usualmente pelea a las siestas con pasión. ¿Le prometieron dulces si era bueno?" la pregunta estaba dirigida a Rude de manera molesta.

"No."

"Entonces no me molesta. Otra importante pregunta: ¿Porqué están siendo tan amables?"

"¿Porque no seria, seriamos Buenos con niños? Y no somos exactamente enemigos, ¿o si?"

"No, pero aun… es raro verlos siendo amables"

"Las cosas cambian. Sabes eso más que la mayoría de la gente." Rufus miro por la ventana, y se quedo ahí. Rude lo siguió. "La lluvia ha parado un poco, así que nos iremos. Gracias por el té."

"Son bienvenidos. Y espero que entiendan que Renji se les pegará como peste para que miren su mariposa, cuando la agarre, Rude." El hombre asintió, y camino hacia la puerta. Rufus le dio a Yuffie una pequeña reverencia, y entonces él y Rude corrieron en la lluvia. Estaba vagamente seguro que Yuffie había movido su mano en forma de despedida, pero la lluvia impedía verlo. Ellos encontraron el hotel fácilmente, y estuvieron felices de estar dentro.

"Espero que tengas una idea de cómo traer a Reno aquí, porque no seré responsable de hacer a ese niño llorar."

"No se preocupe, jefe. Lo tengo cubierto."

--

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ri-' "Reno Aquí. ¿Quedemonios quieres?"

"Yoh, compañero. ¿Tienes un minuto?"

"Seguro, Rude. Odio el papeleo de todas formas."

"¿Estás… haciendo el papeleo?"

"En mi oficina, además"

"Oh. Te estoy mandando un archivo. Mira bien cuando lo tengas."

"¿Qué es? ¿Alguna chica bien buena que encontraste en la playa? ¿Rufus con una chica bebida? Oh, ya se, ¡Elena usando calzones de abuela!"

"Nope. Es la razón por la que meterás tu trasero en tu helicóptero y vendrás aquí mismo."

"¡No pasará, Rude! No voy, y deberías saberlo mejor que nadie."

"Sólo asegúrate de mirar el archivo. Está enviado ahora."

"Rude, si es Yuffie con algún otro tipo o alguna mierda como esa, voy a estrangularte con un tentáculo…"

"No es eso."

El estaba sentado en el escritorio. Estaba haciendo feliz el escritorio y la silla por ser usados por alguien. El computador estaba estático. Estaba salvado algunos archivos lo más rápido que podían. Ahora mismo esperaba el clic del mouse que le dijera que abriera el Nuevo Archivo que había recibido. Salto al momento después, llenando la pantalla con una deliciosa foto en colores. Estaba, después de todo, programada para hacerlo automáticamente.

Los ojos de Reno inmediatamente fueron donde Yuffie, bebiendo su mirada. No tenía más que viejas fotos de ella, así que verla en una nueva era excitante. Ella se veía perfecta. Hermosa. Ella estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia abajo, gentilmente, a un niño en sus brazos. Un niño que se había quedado dormido en su hombro. Un niño con pelo rojo y brillante y el mismo y exacto rostro que él.

Si su mandíbula pudiera desencajarse a si misma del resto del esqueleto, lo haría. Así estaba, mientras su cerebro trataba de comprender lo que sus ojos le decían. Reno olvidó completamente que Rude estaba en el teléfono. Que estaba en su pavorosa oficina, que tenía una montaña de papeleo en frente de él. Todo lo que podía ver y pensar que era Yuffie sosteniendo a su hijo.

SU hijo.

"Estaré ahí en tres horas."

'click'

Reno se sentó ahí, pasmado, por cosa de un minuto, intentando pensar. Uso su teléfono de nuevo, esta vez para chequear sus mensajes. Había uno que mantenía guardado, pero nunca había escuchado. Era la última llamada de Yuffie. Ella había dejado de llamar después de eso.

"Reno… es Yuffie. ¿Por qué no contestas? Bien, como sea. Te he estado llamando porque estoy embarazada. Tres meses, dijo el doctor. Tú obviamente no quieres nada más conmigo, pero pienso que debieras saber, considerando que eres el padre. Por favor, llámame cuando escuches esto, Reno.'

'Fin del mensaje.'

"Sabía que debería haber respondido esa última llamada… ¡MALDICIÓN!"

Notas de Autor: ¡Y aquí lo tienen! Pobre Reno, espero que no haya destruido más muebles de oficina en su camino hacia fuera…

Lean y opinen, por favor. ¡Hace del mundo un lugar feliz!


	6. Chapter 6

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas del Traductor: Este capítulo fue más cabrón que ningún otro. Hay mucho de ese vocabulario mal hablado y quise traducirlo en su significado al español, así no suenan tan poco naturales los diálogos como sonaban en traducción literal. Es un capitulo importantísimo, por lo que puse especial énfasis. Espero les guste, y que sepan que envío los comentarios a la autora, eh-

Notas de Autor: Ok, ¡Aquí estamos! Sólo que tengo que hacer algo de fluff. No puedo evitarlo. Lo amo. Y Reno esta tan lindo cuando es hecho fluff… (ejem). Tengo algo de bueno en los tres capítulos siguientes. ¡Reno malvado llega al frente, y Godo aparece en la foto!

Gracias a todos los que leen esto. Especialmente a aquellos que dejan comentario. Leo cada uno de los que llegan, así que gracias. 

No me pertenece Final Fantasy o ninguno de los personajes. Solo los uso. Y para Fluff. Hee-

Con eso, Reno estuvo lejos casi a la velocidad de un disparo, gritándole al hombre joven que traía más papeles que consiguiera alguien más para hacerlo. Corrió al techo en menos de tres minutos, no es poca cosa considerando lo alto que el edificio era. Había usualmente dos helicópteros ahí, listos para ser tomados en cualquier momento. Reno corrió a su preferido y que nadie más tocaba, e hizo una revisión de pre-vuelo. Tomo la mayor parte de una hora hacerlo. Podía estar apurado, pero no quería matarse a sí mismo. No cuando iba a conocer su propio hijo.

Al menos la vería de nuevo.

Estaba rápidamente en el aire, en curso hacia Wutai. Esperaba que Rude hubiera aparcado el otro helicóptero al lado, así podría aterrizar en la ciudad. Caminar fatigosamente la salvaje tierra alrededor de Wutai, con el barro y la lluvia que no paraba, no era algo que deseaba hacer. Reno había dicho que estaría ahí en tres horas y era eso lo que haría. Un viaje de dos horas en helicóptero no era cuestión de risa. La mayoría de los pilotos solo volaban por periodos de treinta minutos, no dos horas. Era simplemente un montón de trabajo físico implicado con un vuelo. Un velo a Wutai no era peor que ir al Cráter del Norte, pero aun era agotador.

Para el tiempo que Wutai estaba a sólo unas millas lejos, la visibilidad era mínima. Estaba volando por radar, pero aun era desconcertante no ver donde estaba yendo. El lugar de aterrizaje estaba iluminado, al menos, así que cuando logro encontrarlo, se sintió casi como en casa.

"Atención, Torre Wutai. Betsy Uno pidiendo permiso de aterrizaje. ¿Me copian?

"Copio, Betsy Uno. Helipuerto uno está disponible para aterrizar. La visibilidad es mínima, use precaución."

"Roger."

Así fue, y aterrizo al lado del otro helicóptero de Shinra. Casi falla, pero él lo manejó para evitarlo y aterrizar en el otro lugar iluminado sin incidentes.

"Eres un piloto del mismo infierno para aterrizar en este clima."

"Es que eso es lo que haces cuando eres el mejor."

"Jaja. Bienvenido a Wutai, Betsy Uno."

Reno cerró el helicóptero antes de correr a la lluvia. La lluvia estaba bien mientras estuviera seco, pero ese no era el caso para él por el momento. Pero ni una avalancha lo iba detener hoy. El estaba justo en su marca de tres horas, y estaba muy creído por eso. El perdió su regocijo cuando llego a las cercanías de la casa de Yuffie. Rude había enviado direcciones con la foto. Le tomó un rato encontrarlo en el aguacero, pero ahí estaba. Paró un poco sus pies en el primer paso, mirando la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que estaba en casa.

Vamos, Reno. Has llegado así de lejos. Aterrizaste en este triste clima. Puedes tocar su puerta.

El tocó.

La puerta se abrió.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo en shock. No podía culparla. Había sido más de tres años desde que se habían visto el uno al otro. Tres años, pero cada emoción que habían estado evitando por esos tres años los golpearon duro. Reno podía sentir sus piernas tratando de dejarlo caer bajo su peso. Yuffie lo miro a los ojos, aparentemente al filo de las lágrimas.

"No llores, Yuffie. No podré vivir conmigo mismo si te hago llorar de nuevo…"

"¡RENO!" Yuffie se boto contra el cuerpo de él, con los brazos extendidos. El había asumido que podría ser estrangulado. Mientras lo envolvió alrededor el cuello, se dio cuenta que no era eso. Le tomó su momento darse cuenta que estaba de hecho abrazándolo, sollozando contra su actualmente empapada ropa. El la había escuchado llorar una vez antes, pero el sonido de eso fue suficiente para hacerlo ir y cavar su propia tumba. Ahora ella estaba sollozando de corazón, no importándole si al final se estaba mojando tanto como él mientras lo hacía.

"Yuffie…" sus brazos se doblaron sobre ella apretadamente, atrayéndola cerca y sepultando su cara entre el pelo de ella. "… no lo sabía, lo juro, juro que no lo sabía… lo siento. Estaba siendo un cabeza de mierda, un cobarde, y no merezco que llores por mí. Lo siento." Ella lloro aun más duramente, lo que lo hizo sentir peor.

"No… tires… mis palabras lejos, tu pelirrojo turkito…yo iba a… regañarte y gritar y chillar…"

"Aún puedes. No me dejes detenerte." Ella rio débilmente contra su pecho. Reno saco un brazo de su cuerpo para sacar un pañuelo. "Aquí, esta mojado como el resto de mi, pero…" Yuffie rió de nuevo, tomando la pieza de tela y se secó la cara y la nariz.

"Estás mojado."

"Está lloviendo. Corrí desde el helipuerto."

"¿Con este clima? ¡Cogerás un resfriado así! ¡Entra y sécate! ¡Ahora!"

"Espera. El nombre del niño. ¿Cuál es?

"Renji."

"¿Sabe que soy su padre? ¿Me odia? ¿Odia los bichos?" Yuffie rio fuerte ante la última pregunta.

"si, no, y sólo le gustan las mariposas. ¿Algo más?"

"si…" Reno froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza dudoso. "¿Hay… alguien más? Quiero decir, se que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero… quiero decir… Yo… te amo, Yuffie. Ese es el porqué me asusté tanto y me fui a la mierda. Entiendo si lo hay, pero quiero-"su boca fue cubierta con una de sus pequeñas manos, parando efectivamente su hablar.

"No seas más idiota de lo que eres, Reno. No hay nadie más, ¿Bueno? Así que para de preocuparte sobre eso."

"¿Promesa?" asintió. "Y me doy cuenta que me gritaras luego, ¿Pero no vas a golpearme luego?" Otra vez asintió, esta vez con un fantasma de sonrisa. "bien" el llanto de Yuffie de sorpresa fue callado con la boca de él sobre la de ella. No fue el tipo de beso no pasional que dice 'Te Quiero', era más que solo eso. Tenía a la mujer que amaba e sus brazos, y tenía otra oportunidad con ella. Reno estaba estático cuando ella devolvió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Si sus ropas mojadas no lo estuvieran haciendo helarse, ese beso hubiera llevado a otra parte. Como sea, el beso terminó y el continuó abrazándola. "Bien, ahora iré a secarme."

"Como sea." Yuffie tomo su mano y lo condujo dentro de la casa. Estaba tibio y acogedor, con juguetes y controles remotos en lugares raros y pinturas en las paredes. Yuffie noto que miraba las pinturas. "Renji las hizo. ¿No son geniales?"

"Mierda, ¿Un niño de tres años hizo esas? ¿No se supone que se necesita el trabajo de una vida para hacer esas cosas?"

"Si. Renji es especial. Es súper inteligente, Reno. Como un genio."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, de verdad, y cuida tu tonta boca cerca de él. Ninguna mala palabra." Reno asintió y caminó hacia donde Yuffie lo guiaba, preferentemente a un baño con toallas en él, cuando un niñito camino por el pasillo, vistiendo una camisa grande como cotona y sosteniendo un pincel.

"Mamá, quien era-" Reno miró a su hijo en persona por primera vez, y encontró su propia cara mirándolo de vuelta. Era como en todas esas fotos de él cuando niño. Los ojos de Renji se agrandaron, y tiró su pincel en la alfombra. Reno fue arraigado al lugar, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la versión en miniatura de él mismo. Yuffie apretó sus manos suavemente, rompiendo su parálisis. Él tomó un paso adelante, y fue todo lo que el niño necesito para correr y tirarse contra Reno. "¡PAPÁ!"

Reno lo cogió, arrodillándose antes de caer. El niño no lloró, pero estaba envolviendo con sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, muy parecido a como Yuffie lo había hecho. Le tomó un minuto para comprender lo que pasaba realmente. Estaba abrazando a su hijo. SU hijo. El hijo de Yuffie. Era padre.

"Oye, niño. Disculpa que no haya venido antes. De verdad, realmente lo lamento."

"Está bien."

"No, no lo está. Debería haber estado aquí, por ti y tu mamá."

"¡Pero viniste! Ahora todo va a estar bien."

"Sie." Reno sintió una lágrima cayendo por su rostro. Este niño no lo conocía, y ya lo sentía completo, adjudicándole una fe y confianza en él para hacer todo 'bien'. "Sie, estará bien. Nunca he sido papá antes. Espero hacerlo bien."

"Tu serás un gran papi. Pero ¿Por qué llegaste todo mojado?"

"Camine en la lluvia, chico."

"Debieras secarte. No quiero un papi enfermo. ¿Cierto, mamá?" Yuffie asintió, y Renji se soltó del abrazo. "¡Oh, no! Tiré pintura y tinta en tu camisa!"

"No te preocupes por eso. Tengo muchas otras." Reno se sacó un bolso de la espalda, sosteniéndola ante al niño para que la viera. Renji la miró aliviado, entonces miro en sus manos por algo.

"¡MAMÁ! ¡Tire el pincel en la alfombra!"

"Está Bien, Renji. Podemos limpiarlo. Deja a Papi cambiarse y secarse, y haremos la cena. Vamos a limpiar."

Yuffie tomo la mano de Renji, y dirigió a Reno a un cuarto a la derecha, que resulto ser el cuarto de ella. La miró, sorprendido, pero ella dijo chao con la mano y se fue con el niño a otro cuarto. Prendió la luz, y encontró que no había colores brillantes en ningún lado. Era simple, relajante y en absoluto lo que pensó que Yuffie tendría. Plantas, incluido bambú, crecían en grandes maceteros en las esquinas y pequeñas pantas estaban sujetas en las paredes o colgando del techo. Muebles caoba, casi negros, contrastando bellamente con las paredes crema. Sin tallas o murales adornando los muebles o paredes. Había, de hecho, oraciones en las paredes. La puerta en el otro extremo del cuarto abría a un baño decorado similar, pero adornado con flores de loto como tema. La bañera estaba conectada a la muralla exterior con roca natural, suavizada lo suficiente para no dañar la piel y continuaba en la pared al lado. La bañera parecía llenada con agua recién salida de las rocas. La ducha era similar, con el tirador también de roca, hecho encajar y parecer natural.

Le mostró cuanto había cambiado Yuffie al renunciar a los colores brillantes que había adorado años atrás. Estaba bellamente hecho, y Reno descubrió que lo gustaba más que todo lo que había visto antes. Le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta cómo hacer funcionar la ducha, pero después de eso fue suave navegación. El había traído una de sus mochilas de viajes del helicóptero, feliz de saber que podría necesitar una de ellas un día. Tenía lo esencial para viajar.

Se sintió mejor tras la ducha, y listo para tomar cualquier cosa que saltara a él ese día. Dejo sus ropas mojadas colgadas en el toallero para secar y se venturó a la parte principal de la casa. Yuffie estaba ocupada en la cocina con Renji, que estaba picando lechuga para una ensalada mientras estaba de pie sobre una silla cerca del mueble. Renji y Yuffie sonrieron cuando entró.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"Puedes cortar veges. No está permitido que use cuchillos."

"Renji…" Reno miró con diversión como su hijo rodaba sus ojos, y reconocía que él hacia el mismo gesto, exactamente.

"Vegetales." Renji se volteo a él, hablando en susurro conspirador. "Mamá dice que seré un mono y comeré bichos si no uso palabras completas."

"Odio los bichos…" Renji asintió en acuerdo, arrugando su nariz. "Bueno, podemos usar nuestras propias palabras entonces. Inventar algunas. Así no nos volveremos monos."

"¿Como cual?"

"como, esplendosofico, o ¡bicholisico-!" Renji rio, y ambos se voltearon a mirar a Yuffie, quien estaba de pie con sus manos en las caderas. "Oh- oh, ¡atrapados!" susurró, haciendo a Renji reír de nuevo. Le dio a Reno una mirada significante, y apunto algunos vegetales en una tabla de picar cerca de donde estaba Renji. El suspiró audiblemente, bajando sus hombros y arrastrando sus pies a los vegetales que aguardaban. Renji rio de nuevo, y Reno cogió a Yuffie sonriéndole ampliamente al niño. "¿Solo los corto? ¿Sin pelar o nada elegante?"

"Nada elegante. Y asegúrate de que sea más de un corte por cada uno, Reno."

"Oh, vamos, se como cortar vegetales para nao ensalada, Yuffie. Aprendí a cocinar, para que sepas."

"¿Y cuando fue eso, señor Yo-Quemo-Agua?"

"Cuando encontré un bicho en mi sopa." Ambos, él y Renji hicieron la misma cara, causándole risa a Yuffie. "Si hacia mi comida, entonces no me tendría que preocupar por mier-cosas como esa."

"¿Realmente había un bicho ahí, papi?"

"Sip. Tenía todas esas piernas peludas… y ojos grandes…" Reno tuvo un escalofrío, y Renji hizo esa cara de nuevo. "Era realmente asqueroso. Tanto como las bruselas."

"Tampoco me gustan esas. Creo que es lo que la gente mala come para el desayuno." Ambos, él y Yuffie rieron. "¿Qué? Hablo en serio."

Notas de Autor.: Odio las bruselas. Amo vegas, pero ODIO esas cosas. Espárragos, brócoli, amo esos. Solo no esas pequeñas coles… (Calosfríos). Estoy editando los próximos dos capítulos, así que ¡miren por subidas!

¡Lean y Comenten porfavor! ¡Gracias!

Tagg


	7. Chapter 7

Un Cuento para un Turquito Pelirrojo

Notas de Autor: ¿Regresó por más? Me alegro de ver eso. Este capítulo tiene un poquito de fluff en él, pero no demasiado. Había algunos pensamientos internos de Reno, y Yuffie responde sobre ello. Va a ser un poco de recuerdos de las malas cosas que Reno hizo en el resto de la historia, pero no me concentrare en esos. Uno o dos serán detallados más tarde, pero no más adelantos. ¡Disfruten!

No me pertenece FFVII o alguno de los personajes. Los uso para hacer a mi musa Carla feliz.

Renji se había quedado dormido en el hombro de su padre, casi como había visto en la foto que Rude había enviado. No quería dejar ir al niño por alguna razón. Quería quedarse sosteniéndolo, y quitando el mechón de su pelo que vagaba por su cara cada diez minutos por que caía. Renji era solo un cálido atado de niño, durmiendo pacíficamente.

"Aquí, lo pondré en la cama. Usualmente se duerme tarde, pero me parece que toda la excitación lo hizo caer." Yuffie habló despacio, y gentilmente tiró al niño de él. Ellos desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a Reno a merced de sus pensamientos por un momento. Se quedó mirando por donde se habían ido, entonces se puso en pie, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Caminó afuera después de encontrar cigarros y un encendedor. Prendió uno rápidamente, tomando una larga aspirada antes de apoyarse en uno de los postes del patio. Cerró sus ojos, dejando su cabeza golpear la madera con un suave 'zud'.

"Él quiere que lo lleves a un viaje en helicóptero." Reno rápidamente se puso derecho ante el sonido de la voz de Yuffie. Ella había traído un suéter y estaba sosteniéndolo alrededor de su pequeña figura con una mano, con la otra estaba ocupada con un cenicero.

"¿Qué? Creí que estaba dormido."

"Lo está. Pero cuando le dije que eras piloto, me preguntó si le llevarías a dar un paseo. ¿Lo harías?"

"Sí." Tomo otra fumada antes de usar el cenicero. "No iba a echar cenizas en tu patio, ya sabes."

"Debo esperar que no." Yuffie se sentó en un pequeño columpio, dejando espacio por si él quería unirse.

"Yuffie…" Ella lo miro hacia arriba, sus ojos en su cara. "¿Estás segura que quieres esto? Quiero decir, no soy exactamente el tipo paternal. Tengo malos hábitos, y he hecho algunas cosas realmente jodidas. No sabes ni la mitad de lo que hice bajo el mando del 'Señor Presidente'". Él siempre se refería al original líder de Shinra como 'Señor Presidente'. Era una gran forma de voltear su título a un insulto. "¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se entere qué hacían realmente los Turkos bajo esa nube? ¿Quieres que sepa que su padre no era mucho más que un asesino? ¿Qué vea cómo usaba a las mujeres y cómo…?" Reno hizo una mueca de dolor por dentro ante lo que estaba por seguir. "¿Cómo te traté? ¿Persiguiendo diferentes mujeres sólo por tratar de olvidarte? Lo que no funcionó, por cierto."

Yuffie movió su cabeza al lado, entonces ella palmeó el lugar donde estaba. Él la miro por un momento y entonces tomó el cenicero y se sentó en una pequeña mesa cercana. Se sentó abajo, refregándose la cara con las manos, una de las cuales aun sostenía su cigarro.

"Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Renji necesita un padre, Reno. Y… " Yuffie le quitó las manos de la cara, tomando su cigarro y dejándolo aparte en el cenicero antes que la ceniza le cayera cerca. Ella se envolvió con uno de los brazos de el alrededor de sus hombros, apoyándose cerca del cuello."También te necesito. Aún te amo, Reno, y puedo hacerlo todo por mi misma pero… no quiero. Te acostumbraras a ser un papá. No soy exactamente el tipo maternal, tú sabes, pero lo manejo. No creo que Renji se vuelva un adolescente loco que se haga tatuajes y piercings y robe autos."

"Parece ser un gran chico. Hiciste un gran trabajo." Reno se relajo contra el pilar, dejando el brazo alrededor de Yuffie deslizarse hasta su cintura.

"Debieras querer mantener esa opinión hasta que lo veas a lanzarse a un fudge-cicle" (Nota del traductor: Es un postre). Él arrugó la nariz, olvidando que Yuffie había tomado su cigarro sin acabar. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo sin consecuencias. "Pero gracias. Reno, ¿No quieres ser parte de su vida? Entiendo si no. tener un niño te empuja cuando menos lo esperas y no es muy divertido. Créeme, lo sé.

"¿Estás bromeando? Después de verlo dormirse en mi hombre y correr y abrazarme así? Solía reírme de toda la mierda emocional de los padres que tienen hijos. Ahora entiendo porque lo decían. Quiero decir, parece que el pensara que soy capaz de hacer llover orange soda o algo así. Sería un imbécil de no querer ser parte de eso. Hace mi ego más grande de lo que sería de poder hacer llover orange soda." Yuffie rió y lo golpeó en el estomago.

"¡Estoy preguntando en serio!"

"Yo también. Mi ego está en su pic, te lo digo." Ella rio de nuevo, luego el silencio calló y sólo quedó el sonido del columpio que se iba delante y atrás. Era un silencio cómodo, uno de esos que quieres que dure por siempre. Un último pensamiento vino a su mente cuando el dejo el silencio descansar. "¿Qué hará Godo cuando me vea aquí?"

"Bueno, ya no te puede matar, porque el tiempo del "Feudo de sangre" se acabó. Reno levanto una ceja ante eso. Wutai era un lugar tan pacífico. El 'Feudo de sangre' no se había invocado en cinco generaciones en ningún lugar de la ciudad."… pero no estará feliz, puedo decirte eso."

"Me las veré con él mañana. Quiero asegurarme que me despertare y no será un sueño."

"Yo también, Reno, yo también."

"¿Estás segura que no quieres que duerma fuera esta noche? Entenderé si lo haces."

"Bueno, eso depende. ¿Realmente fuiste a cenar con esas mujeres?"

"Recientemente, sí. Admito que he puesto lo mejor de mí para olvidarte, Yuffie. Realmente lo hice. No puedo ni decirte los nombres de las mujeres con las que dormí el primer año." El sintió los músculos tensarse bajo su mano, y se aseguro de no moverse y elegir sus palabras siguientes cuidadosamente. "Entonces, finalmente desperté un día y me di cuenta cuan jodido había sido. Y si, fui muy cuidadoso con ellas, lo prometo. Sabes que eres la única con la que alguna vez me volví con la espalda desnuda." Él había querido ser gracioso, pero era la verdad y ella lo supo. Él sintió su relajo nuevamente. "¿Te haría sentir mejor saber que siempre decía tu nombre durante el sexo?" Yuffie rio y se apretujó contra el de nuevo. "y que eres mucho, MUCHO mejor en la cama de lo que alguna fue?"

"ahora estas mintiendo un poquito, Turkey."

"Es verdad. ¿Tú piensas que cualquiera me puede hacer gritar obscenidades en la cama? ¿O darme ganas de rogarles, por lo mismo? No iñora. Solo usted tiene eso honor."

"Siempre creí que te gustaba hablar sucio."

Reno sintió, mas que vio, su sonrisa en la oscuridad. Ahora podía dejar al silencio entrar.

Si me gusto como describí a Reno. Amo más y mas a este hombre. El próximo capítulo tiene diversión de tipo Godo, así que vigilen que se acerca.

Tagg


	8. Chapter 8

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas de Autor: Yyyyyyyyy ¡Aquí esta! ¡Diversión con Godo! lol me gusta este capítulo. Reno esta tan...RENO en él. :P

En este mismo segundo, estoy fuera en este hermoso clima con el perro, y gastándome. El único problema es que la batería de mi laptop esta muriendo así que creo que tengo que encontrar un cable de extensión más largo…

No me pertenece FF VII o ninguno de los personajes en el. Solo los uso.

El sol mañanero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por despertar al mundo, usando sus alegres rayos para rozar las criaturas del planeta. Les enviaba su calor y luz, mandando lejos toda la oscuridad de la noche.

No todos amaban el sol por ser tan temprana alegría. Como fue, esta mañana en particular, una criatura estaba maldiciendo el sol con palabras que de escucharlas, lo haría sonrojarse. Como fuera, el sol no las escuchó, así que continuó con sus curso arriba en el cielo, haciéndose mas brillante y grande.

Reno no estaba maldiciendo mentalmente el sol por despertarlo con su glorioso color. Lo estaba haciendo mentalmente porque no quería despertar a Yuffie. Ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos, y tomaría más de un amanecer para hacerlo moverse y despertarla. La única parte mala era que su brazo se estaba durmiendo. Como fuera, Yuffie se removió, parpadeando dormida y entre mirándolo.

"Días."

"No me había dado cuenta. Tienes que tener una ventana al este, ¿O no?"

"Sí, me gusta el sol."

"¿Incluso cuando te despertara antes de lo que cualquier persona sana querría hacerlo?"

"Mmm hmmm." Yuffie se acurrucó contra él, volviéndose de manera que su espalda estaba de cara a la luz que entraba a través de las cortinas. "Extrañaba tu olor."

"Apuesto. ¿A qué hora Renji se despierta, usualmente?"

"Hmm… algunas veces como a las siete. ¿Porqué?"

"Bien. Iré a tener una linda conversación mañanera con Godo antes del desayuno."

"Reno," Yuffie despertó lo suficiente para verse preocupada. "Godo no va a ponerse feliz."

"¿Preocupada por mi? Soy un niño grande, puedo cuidar de mi mismo. Y no ser herido en el proceso." Yuffie aun tenía una mirada preocupada. "Bien, no lo heriré tampoco. ¿Te hace feliz?"

"Marginalmente. Aun debo gritarte, recuerda eso." Yuffie se sentó en la cama con un bostezo, dando lo mejor para ser peso muerto en el brazo de Reno.

"¿Intentando mantenerme en la cama, Yuffie? No tienes que intentarlo, lo sabes. Me quedare aquí contigo, no hay problema."

"Ha, solo si estoy desnuda. Odias quedarte en la cama. Anda, antes que realmente decida mantenerte aquí."

"Muy Bien."

Reno estaba muy reacio a salir de la cama, pero necesitaba ocuparse de algunas cosas. Número uno en esa lista era tomar una ducha y lavarse los dientes. Número dos es vestirse. Número tres es ir a hablar con Godo. Número cuatro es tener una 'conversación' con su compañero y su jefe.

Eso parecía un gran modo de empezar el día, así que se puso a hacer las primeras dos cosas en la lista. Consumado eso, dejó la casa, con un buen beso de despedida de Yuffie, y empezó el número tres. Godo, sabia él, era un mañanero, y estaba por lo general de mejor humor por la mañana, esa era la razón de porque iba a verlo a esa hora.

_Despertarse con el culo del amanecer es la peor cosa por hacer a menos que te paguen por ello. Podría haber dormido un poco extra. Esto va a ser un montón de diversión, Reno, yendo a ver al padre de la chica que cagaste. Debieras traer una cámara, así puedes recordarlo tratando de ahorcarte._

Hizo el camino a la casa de Godo, sonriendo a los sobresaltados sirvientes. La puerta del estudio del hombre estaba abierta, así que entro y la cerró sin anunciarse a sí mismo. Godo ni levanto la vista de su taza de té cuando hablo.

"De verdad, Gorki, ¿Cerrar la puerta es necesario?"

"De verdad lo es, viejo. Pensé que querrías tener una charla privada conmigo." Godo lo miró con asombro, entonces su cara se volvió púrpura de rabia cuando vio quién era él que había entrado en su estudio. "Cuidado, puede estallarte una vena o algo así si te quedas así."

"¡TÜ!" Godo se puso de pie y se abrió camino hacia Reno, su entero cuerpo meneándose con muy mal contenida rabia. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí, mierda de Shinra?! Has hecho suficiente daño. ¡Vete de aquí ahora!"

"Verás, no puedo hacer eso." Godo levanto una mano para golpearlo, pero Reno solo la evitó y se quedo mirándolo con sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. "Le prometí a Renji que le daría una vuelta en mi helicóptero, e iríamos a las montañas con él y Yuffie a coger mariposas. Ellos se pondrían tristes si sólo desaparezco."

"Tu… ¡Tú, desgraciado! ¿Sólo entras y valseas en sus vidas como su no hubieras hecho nada malo? ¿Qué cosa en en nombre de leviatán piensas que estás haciendo?"

"No lo veo como un vals. Mas como un mambo." Godo empezó a echar chispas con ese comentario. Reno se sentó en una silla cómoda, tomando un cigarro y encendiéndolo antes de continuar. "Y tengo la intención de mantenerme en sus vidas. Pero hay un problemita. No te gusto. Nunca te he gustado. Eso está bien. No me interesa un culo de rata si te gusto o no. Me interesa, como sea, la felicidad de ellos." Reno hizo una pausa para tomar una aspirada. "Verás, si tú me odias, cosa que está bien, la comprendo, los harás tristes con tus ácidos comentarios y miradas. Así que tenemos dos opciones." Godo estaba aun echando humo, pero estaba ceñudo. Siempre arrugaba el entrecejo cuando pensaba en algo. "Opción uno, te mantienes como un odioso y viejo bastardo y los haces infelices. Opción dos: Tú y yo somos civilizados y lo hacemos felices."

Reno empujó el respaldo hacia atrás, quedándose en silencio mientras el mayor pensaba y humeaba. Miró emocionado como las dos emociones batallaban contra la otra. Sabía que Godo tomaría la opción dos, pero sabía también que le haría lo imposible para ponerle las cosas difíciles. No confiaba en el viejo más que lo que confiaba en el mismo para manejar un auto, lo que en el fondo era no en absoluto. Reno termino su cigarro en silencio. Godo eventualmente se sentó, y se quedo mirándolo. Su mirada no era como 'resplandeciente', pero era un primo segundo de una.

"Bien. No los quiero infelices. Pero te juro, te pasas de la raya, y me asegurare que tú-"

"No intentes amenazarme, Viejo. No funciona. Sephiroth no pudo, y me voy al infierno si tu puedes. Estamos haciendo un acuerdo, no teniendo una competencia de enojos. Me alegro que hayas elegido la número dos. Todos felices. Excepto tú, pero oye, no puedes ganarlas todas." Reno se levantó y quitó el seguro de la puerta, manteniendo un ojo en Godo. El reflejo que vio confirmo sus suposiciones sobre la imposibilidad de confiar en Godo. "Así que, te veré por ahí, y disfruta tu desayuno."

Reno se fue, pero no se sintió aliviado. Godo de verdad lo odiaba, incluso antes que Renji llegara a la foto. Un sentimiento persistente le hacía preguntarse cuán lejos Godo iría por deshacerse de él. No sería nada que él no pudiera manejar, pero aun estaba preocupado sobre lo que significaría para Yuffie y Renji. Sabia mejor que nade lo que la gente era capaz de hacer cuando trataban de deshacerse de algo. Además, había una opción tres: matarlo. _Pero quizá no, porque él es el padre de Yuffie y todo, pero en el segundo que lo pille revolviendo algo donde no debiera, le meto una tapa en su trasero. El hará algo fatal si no lo detengo, y no estoy a por morir en las manos de un pedazo de mierda como Godo. Demonios, puede tomárselas contra Yuffie y Renji. Si lo hace, es hombre muerto. Eso o mudarse a Midgar_. Movió su cabeza en un esfuerzo por sacudirse esos pensamientos fuera.

"Muy Bien." Reno miró su reloj, que mostraba las siete y media, y sonrió. "¡Hora de ir y hablar a mi compañero!"

¡Y eso es por ahora! Tengo otro capítulo siendo editado, así que estate atento para leerlo. Disfruta y REVIEW PLEASE.

Tagg


	9. Chapter 9

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo.

Nota de Autor: Así que, ¡He aquí el nuevo capítulo! Amo este. La venganza es tan dulce… especialmente cuando conoces tus números de tarjetas de crédito… Ejem. Hay un poquito de la niñez de Reno, que luego vendrá a jugar a la historia. Esto será más largo de planee inicialmente, pero hey, es bueno así que puedo seguir por un tiempo. ¿Los hace felices, verdad?

Oh, y gracias, Cloudmetei, por el mensaje. Me subió totalmente el ánimo de tener que trabajar hasta tarde enferma. Y gracias a todos los que leen esto. ¡Me hacen feliz también! Inclusoesosque ponen'tecomentoquepero'estanbien.

No me pertenece FFVII o ninguno de los personajes. Sólo los uso. Porque soy buena en ello. Si…

Notas del TRADUCTOR: sorry por la demora, estaba preocupada de otras cosas y deje de lado esto. Bueno, ahora se avecinan capítulos más lentos, ya ver si traduzco algún otro fic.

Reno sonrió a si mismo mientras caminaba al lugar donde sus compañeros Turkos y el jefe estaban. No había forma de despertar a Rufus antes de las ocho, así que tenía mucho tiempo para 'hablar' con Rude. El posadero lo quedo mirando sorprendido. Estaba vestido como Turko, así que no había razón para soportar la mirada que le estaban dando. La sonrisa de Reno se ensancho cuando decidió divertirse.

"¿Se están quedando en los cuartos usuales, Soodi?" El hombre tras el contador sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. Lo miro aun nervioso. "Oye. ¿Qué te está comiendo a ti?"

"Señor… ¿Lord Godo sabe que estás aquí?"

"Seguro lo sabe. Justo tuve una linda charla con él." Reno escondió cuidadosamente su felicidad. Su posición aquí aun era precaria en cuanto a los locales. La gente en Wutai no criaba hijos solos a menos que un padre hubiera muerto. Involuntariamente había dado un paso en falso. "Puedes relajarte, sabes. Aunque creo que debo advertirte que llevare a Renji a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero un rato después de cenar. Puedes advertirles a tus invitados o algo así." Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron un poco cuando menciono el nombre de su hijo.

"Yo… Renji lo disfrutara, señor."

"Espero. Y ahora quiero que dejes de ser educado por treinta segundos y me digas lo que realmente quieres decir."

"No es mi lugar, señor."

"Seguro lo es. Yuffie aún tiene un montón de mierda que gritarme, así que un poco mas de abuso verbal no me herirá demasiado."

"Yo… ¿Porque te quedaste lejos? ¡Seguramente sabías sobre tu propio hijo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo crecer sin ti? ¿Sabes cuán duro es para ese pobre niño estar tan solo, y para la Señorita Kisaragi estar a costa propia? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres tú?" Todo vino en un torrente de palabras enojadas. Estaba ahora respirando profundamente, tratando de recuperar el control.

"¿Algo más?"

"No por el momento, señor"

"Bueno, tres cosas. Una, no sabía sobre Renji hasta ayer. Dos, es mi propia y maldita culpa el no saberlo. Y tres, sabes demasiado mierda bien que no soy candidato para 'Hombre de año', así que salva tu aliento en cuanto a eso. Pero intentaré dar mi mejor parte para ellos dos. ¿Tú tienes hijos, Soodi, verdad?"

"Sí, señor."

"Así que, ¿Cómo demonios se hace para ser un buen padre? Porque no tengo idea." Soodi parpadeó por un momento, y entonces el hombre hizo una reverencia. La gente en Wutai estaba siempre dando reverencias, y usualmente ponían loco a Reno. "No hice nada para que me reverencies, hombre."

"Sí, lo hiciste. Diste a conocer tu deseo de ser un buen padre. Hay algo de honor en ti aun, Reno de los Turkos. Es algo que debes aprender de ti mismo, creo." Reno suspiro silenciosamente, pero no estaba todo perdido de Soodi. "Pero, si lo deseas, puedo decirte algunas cosas que te serán de ayuda."

"Bueno, iba a arrojarle un balde de agua fría a mi compañero, pero esto parece ser más importante, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí."

--un corto rato después--

"Oye, Soodi, gracias." Reno dijo chao con la mano al hombre que estaba hacienda una reverencia mientras él se adentraba en el hotel. Reno realmente había visto en su futuro mojando a su compañero, pero Soodi había sido una fuente de información que no iba a perder. Además, el hotelero era bien conocido y respetado dentro de la ciudad entera. Tenerlo como aliado no era cuestión de risa.

Pero tener una caja llena de ropa interior femenina y meses de suministro de Toallitas Húmedas Para Cambio de Tampón cargada en la cuenta corporativa de sus compañeros, como sea, lo era.

Reno se tomó el tiempo de ordenar el teléfono en el lobby antes de irse a ver a Rude. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no reír manaco mientras hacia la orden. No era la venganza estándar para él, pero Reno había guardado este plan para sí mismo hasta que fuera buen momento de usarlo.

Una vez que alcanzo el conjunto de habitaciones reservado específicamente para los Turkos y Rufus, escuchó. Ellos estaban todos durmiendo, aparentemente, que era lo que él quería. Rude estaba roncando tranquilamente cuando Reno entró. Espió una lata de galletas de chocolates que estaba a la mitad, y ayudó con unas cuantas, sentándose a la pequeña mesa que el hotel proveía y puso sus pies sobre la otra silla en el cuarto. Cuando sus compañero no mostró signos de despertarse, tomo las cosas en sus manos. El hombre empezó a tirarle pedacitos de galletas a la forma dormida de Rude. El hombre empezó a mostrara signos de vida después de la cuarta galleta que golpeó su oreja. Reno volvió a comer las galletas selectas, esperando que Rude se diera cuenta que estaba ahí.

Rude perezosamente pestañeó abriendo sus ojos, y se saco varias migas de su cara con una mano antes de volverse hacia la dirección de donde venia la luz. Incluso con las persianas bajas, la luz de la mañana aun bajaba en ríos. Rude estaba maldiciendo para sí mismo sobre como el dispararía al sol un día por despertarlo.

"¿Tu mamá no te enseño nunca a no comer galletas en la cama, Rude?" El hombre salto al sonido de una voz en su cuarto. Visiblemente se relajo cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba sentado a la mesa y no un intruso. El hecho que Reno haya tenido que entrar a la fuerza no hacia diferencia. "¿Qué es lo que haces, abrazar las galletas en tu sueño? Qué desastre, amigo, qué desastre. Tienes migas en tu cara." Rude se frotó la cara encontrando que había una multitud de migas en su cara, tanto como pedazos de galletas en las sábanas de su cama.

"Debo comer en mi dormir o algo así."

"Sí, debe ser." Rude le dió una Mirada sospechosa, y Reno rió por dentro al ver como Rude empezaba a cuestionarse a si mismo sus hábitos de dormir. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí… ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Recién?

"Nop. Anoche." La cabeza de Rude sonó al hacerla un lado.

"¿Y?"

"Esa fue una muy mala manera de decirme que tenía un hijo, compañero. Sorprenderme así. Si no fuera un chico tan bueno, te borraría aquí y ahora." El sonrió, haciendo que Rude mirara alrededor sospechosamente, tratando de darse cuenta si Reno había saboteado algo en el cuarto. Viendo que no había nada, se volvió a Reno con el ceño fruncido.

"Como si tú lo hubieras creído si solo te lo hubiera dicho."

"Buen punto, pero aun así fue malvado."

"Humph."

"Pensé que el niño era lindo. Espero que no te matara como a mí. ¿Cuán aterrador puede eso ser?"

"Me retirare a una montaña en algún lugar con una escopeta, disparando a cualquier cosa con pelo rojo que venga cerca."

"Mierda, sí, hare lo mismo."

"Así que, ¿Qué harás?"

"Lo que quieres decir, ¿Qué voy a hacer? No voy a dejar a mi propio hijo crecer sin un padre. Soy un mal chico, pero maldición, no soy TAN malo. No es fácil crecer solo." Reno miro ceñudo de vuelta a su compañero, haciendo que Rude se sintiera culpable. Rude sabía cómo Reno había crecido, sin un padre, y luego encontró a su madre golpeada a muerte con un tal John que no le quiso pagar por sus servicios.

"Hey, no quise decir eso."

"Ya sé. Pero no hay modo ni el mismo infierno me hará dejar que le pase lo mismo. No es que Yuffie hubiera dejado, pero sabes qué quiero decir." Reno tomó un gran respiro y desvaneció los recuerdos de su niñez. Robo un cigarro a Rude de la mesa y lo encendió. Rude gruño al ladrón, pero no dijo nada. "¿Quién mas sabe?"

"Rufus. Los 'Turkos Adolescentes' estaban demasiado ocupados tocándose para notar al niño."

"apuesto. ¿Qué piensa el jefe?"

"No tengo idea. No estaba enojado, si estás hablando de eso. Le gusta el niño también."

"Tío Rufus, Aha? Eso es divertido."

"Yeah."

"Bien, tengo que irme. Pero, gracias por decirme." Rude asintió con la cabeza mientras su compañero se ponía en pie y se iba, tomando una mano llena de galletas con él. "Te veo por ahí"

"Sí." Rude salió de la cama una vez que se fue, y caminó a la mesa. Juró violentamente cuando encontró que solo había tres galletas. "¿Qué demonios? Había dejado la mitad…"

Reno…turko, padre, y ¡LADRON DE GALLETAS! ¿Qué tipo de rol de modelo es ese? Robando galletas… eso es bajo. Ninguno toca mis galletas a menos que tenga ganas de morir. (Mira alrededor mientras abraza una bolsa de galletas al pecho)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Manden comentarios!

Tagg


	10. Chapter 10

Un Cuento para Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas de Autor: Este es un capitulo mas largo que el resto. No puedo sencillamente hacer una historia fluff. Aun así es linda. Y el capitulo próximo es bueno, si puedo decirlo de mi mismo. Cosa que hago. Reno y los bichos sencillamente no se mezclan bien…

No me pertenece FFVII o ninguno de los personajes. Sólo los estoy usando por mí mismo, sin propósito monetario.

El estaba casi de vuelta en la casa de Yuffie cuando su celular sonó. Era su número, y respondió casi cuando la casa aparecía a su vista con ella y Renji sentado en el porche.

"Reno ¿Dónde estás? Estamos listos para salir y ¡Dijiste que vendrías!"

"Mira a tu derecha, gatita sexy."

"¿Qué… idiota porque no gritaste y saludaste?

"Por la misma razón que te hablo por teléfono mientras estás a dos metros de mi." El rió cuando Yuffie le colgó. Ella estaba mirándole, pero el sólo le sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta eventualmente. Renji, mientras tanto, corrió y abrazo sus piernas hasta que Reno lo levantó. "Disculpa que llegué tarde, amigo. Pero tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de que nos fuéramos."

"Está bien. Mama acaba de ayudarme atándome los zapatos." Renji estaba feliz abrazando el cuello de Reno, fregándose contra su padre como un gato. "¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"Si. Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir e paseo mas tarde, Renji?"

"¿Un paseo? Renji dejo de refregarse para quedarse mirándolo maravillado. "EN UN CÓPTERO?"

"¡Shhh! Aun es temprano, Renji. Puede haber gente durmiendo." Yuffie reprendió gentilmente.

"Si, en un 'coptero'. Reno sonrió cuando Yuffie lo miro de nuevo. Rodo sus ojos a ella. "Helicóptero. Parece como si tú y yo tuviéramos la Policía de Pronunciación en nuestras colas, amigo." Renji rio, sus ojos aún grandes con el prospecto de ir en un paseo a helicóptero.

"¿Puedo manejar un poco, Papi? ¿Por favor?"

"¡Sí! Tu mama dice que está bien. Así que iremos. Solo tengo que asegurarme que todo esté seguro antes que nos vayamos."

"¿Seguro?"

"Tú sabes, asegurarme que hay combustible, que los pequeños controles funcionan, los rotores están conectados… asegurarme de que funciona bien. Fue un laaaargo viaje desde Midgar, así que necesito asegurarme que será seguro para ambos."

"Oh, okay. Mamá, ¿vendrás con nosotros?" Yuffie hizo una levemente desesperada cara al prospecto de montar un vehículo que se mueva. "Dijiste que Papi es un buen piloto. ¿Por favor?

"Sí, ¡Vamos Mami!" Reno replico, imitando perfectamente a Renji.

"Creo que debes ir solo con papá. ¿No querías pasar tiempo con él?"

"Sí. Pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo también, mama."

"Tendré una cena especial lista para cuando vuelvan de volar, con sundaes para postre. ¿Qué te parece?" Renji consideró por un momento antes de asentir. Entonces el procedió a decirle a Reno sobre los edificios que estaban pasando mientras caminaban y la gente que vivía en ellos. Tenía un gran conocimiento de quien poseía un perro o un gato en el vecindario.

Renji estaba ahora caminando entre Yuffie y Reno, tomado de una mano de cada uno. Ellos se soltaron una vez o dos cuando Renji saludaba a la poca gente que estaba fuera en la mañana. Una era una vieja mujer, barriendo su vereda. Un perro gris salto desde las escaleras. Se puso de pie y lentamente camino por las calles, esperando para alcanzarlos.

"Ésa es la señora Yu y el perro es Bartie. -¡Hola Bartie! Renji dejo ambas manos para correr hacia el perro que estaba meciendo su gris cola como un cachorro. "¡Hola señora Yu!" La vieja mujer se apoyo en su escoba y camino tan lento como había hecho Bartie. Renji estaba felizmente acariciando el cuello y las orejas del perro. Era raro verlo, siendo que el perro era medio metro más alto que Renji.

"¿Bien, quien es este joven muchacho que acaricia mi perro?"

"¡Soy yo, Renji!"

"¡Renji! ¡Palabra, has crecido al menos tres pies desde ayer entonces!" Renji rió y recibió un jugoso beso de Bartie al mismo tiempo. La mujer miro a Renji, moviéndola cabeza placenteramente antes de mirar a Reno. "¡Y tú quien debes ser? Reno, si ese pelo es alguna indicación. Bienvenido a Wutai, finalmente."

"Gracias." El estaba perturbado solo un poquito por esta mujer. Ella no tenia hostilidad alguna hacia él, aun así, Reno no quisiera estar cerca cuando ella se enojara.

"¡Papi va a la montaña con nosotros a cazar mariposas! Y entonces me llevara a un paseo en su gran 'copter!"

"¿Ahora? Pues debes estar seguro que tendrás mucha diversión entonces!" Renji asintió entusiasmado. "Vengan por te alguna vez pronto, todos ustedes. Bartie se siente tan solo sin ti, Renji, y me gustaría alguna compañía.

"¡Bien!" Renji le dió al gran perro una última palmada en la cabeza antes de volver con sus padres, tomando una mano de cada uno de nuevo. "¡Volveremos luego! ¡Hasta pronto!" La Señora Yu les despidió con la mano, retornando a su barrer mientras Bartie miraba su partida. Salieron de la ciudad, caminando por un pasillo custodiado por guardias en Chocobos. Renji estaba estático por ver los grandes pájaros amarillos caminando, pero era cuidadoso en quedarse fuera de su camino. Renji les había dicho que había que se cuidado en los pasillos, porque 'correr hacia un pájaro grande era malo'.

Lo que Renji consideraba 'montañas' eran grandes cerros cubiertos con pasto verde y flores. Aun estaban con algo de rocío mañanero. Ellos entraron por una puertecilla flanqueada por una valla.

"No sabía que había un parque aquí. ¿Cuándo lo hicieron?

"Cerca de un año atrás. Tomo casi tres años ser construido. Godo lo empezó cuando descubrió que tendría un nieto pronto." Yuffie estaba escaneando el área por hábito. Nunca en el mundo se atrevía a poner un pie sin tener cuidado de su entorno. "Es seguro, creo. Las patrullas van alrededor cada cierto tiempo y hay algo sobre este parque en sí mismo. Montones de gentes vienen aquí para jugar o relajarse.

"Gran lugar para volar cometas… ¿Has volado alguna cometa, Renji?

"No ¿es divertido?"

"¡Sólo la segunda cosa más divertida en el mundo!"

"¿Qué es la cosa más divertida entonces?"

"¡Carreras de Rodar! Ruedas cerro abajo como un tronco, y el que llegue primero abajo gana."

"¡Eso suena muy divertido!"

"¡Lo es! Pero oye, ¿Cómo vamos a cazar mariposas, Renji? No quiero agarrar un bicho en mis manos…"

"¡Mariposas no son bichos! Odio los bichos. Mariposas son lindas y buenas y no muerden." Reno sonrió a Yuffie sobre la cabeza de su hijo. "El nombre de mamá significa mariposa. Y ella es linda y buena y no muerde." Renji dejó ir sus manos y corrió hacia un montón de flores azules a una corta distancia.

"Tú si muerdes, Yuffie." Reno estaba hablado suavemente, así que Renji no pudo oír. Yuffie sonrió a él, la misma sonrisa de la que se había enamorado años atrás. Era la razón por la que se había interesado primer lugar. "¿Sabes porque te invité a salir la primera vez?"

"¿Porque cumplí dieciocho y fui finalmente legal en Midgar?" Reno sonrió, recordado las veces que habían pasado tiempo juntos antes de su cumpleaños. Él había estado muy seguro de tener las cosas bajo control hasta ese entonces. No había sido fácil. La edad legal en Wutai era diecisiete, y ella había sido cualquier cosa menos de ayuda para sus planes.

"Por cómo me sonreías. Recuerda, después de que tu y Elena estuvieran con Don, el personaje ese." Ella negó. "Bueno, antes de tomar caminos separados, tú corriste y me agradeciste sonriendo. Siempre recordé eso después. Rude me agarró preguntándome porque sonreía cuando tomamos el helicóptero. Debieras haber visto su cara cuando descubrió a quien estaba sacando a bailar después que Los Tres Chiflados (Nota del traductor: referencia a los hermanitos locos, creo) fueron capturados. Era clásico." Yuffie sonrió pero permaneció en silencio. "Para ser honesta, estaba asustada que todos ustedes dijeran 'omg EW' y me dejaran colgando."

"Reno, ¿Recuerdas cómo solía flirtear con Phill todo el tiempo?"

"Sí." Reno frunció el ceño, recordando a Yuffie tomando el brazo de aquel hombre en forma sugestiva. "Me hacía enojar."

"Intentaba ponerte celoso, así me llevarías a casa contigo. Me frustré tanto cundo estabas jugando a ser un ciudadano modelo. Quería ser desnudada, no jugar."

"Hay una cosa llamada 'estandars' y no se aviene llevando chicas menores de edad a la cama. Si recuerdas correctamente, estabas en mi cama, desnuda, alrededor de las doce-y-uno, cuando fue tu cumpleaños. Tuve el tiempo más duro esperando lo suficiente para sacarte la ropa."

"Es por eso que vestí algo que fuera fácil de sacar." Yuffie subió su voz para que Renji pudiera oírla. "¡No te distraigas tan lejos, Renji! ¡Vuelve por aquí!"

"Mami, ¡El rocío aun esta aquí! Las mariposas no vendrán hasta que se seque." Dijo Renji, corriendo hacia ellos."

"Llovió toda la noche. ¿Quieres jugaren los columpios mientras esperamos?"

"¡SI!" Renji estaba saltando delante de Reno y Yuffie, quienes tomaron sus manos en lugar de las de su hijo. El chico corría hacia ellos cada cierto tiempo, mostrándoles un guijarro o apuntándoles diferentes formas de nubes."Esa es un chocobo, ¿La ven?

Una vez que los columpios estuvieron a la vista, todos corrieron a ellos. Reno investigaba el área mientras Renji escogió un columpio y le quitaba el agua e encima. Era un set te juegos de madera, completo con resbalines. Había aserrín cubriendo el piso, dejando un aroma distintivo en el área. Él estaba distraído por los gritos e alegría por los columpios. Yuffie estaba empujándolo mientras él estiraba las piernas para llegar más alto. Reno camino de vuelta y le quito el puesto de empujar a Yuffie, dando a Renji un poco de altura.

"No quiero que caiga, Reno."

"No caerá. Relájate, Yuffie. ¿No recuerdas querer volar a la luna desde tu columpio?"

"Sí, pero..."

"Sólo relájate. Se está sujetando fuerte y esto no es realmente tan alto." Yuffie suspiró y se sentó en el siguiente columpio después de limpiar el agua. Ella se movía suavemente, mirándolo empujar a Renji. Él dio un gran empujón por la espalda de Yuffie, mandándola más arriba en el aire de lo que ella había anticipado. Ella tuvo que sujetarse de las cuerdas para o salir volando. Yuffie lo miro sonriendo mientras empujaba a Renji como si nada hubiese pasado. La empujó de nuevo, y esta vez, ella estaba preparada para ello, yendo por el aire con la misma paz que su hijo. El niño le sonrió. El tenía la misma sonrisa que tenia Reno cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz.

"¿Puedo saltar desde el columpio?"

"Renji, te caíste y te heriste la rodilla la ultima vez, ¿Recuerdas?"

"¡Pero fue divertido antes de eso!"

"Dije que no." Renji hizo un mohín.

"¡Pero yo quiero!"

"Y dije no. No mas peros."

Reno se quedo callado después de eso, pero Reno dio a Yuffie una mirada curiosa. Una de las cosas que Soodi le había dicho era nunca estar en desacuerdo con Yuffie frente a Renji. El no hacia algo tan diplomático, pero él sabía que Yuffie era la única figura de autoridad que Renji conocía. No había punto de contacto solo porque él estaba ahí ahora. Iba a decir algo para cambiar el tema cuando escuchó un ruido. Era suave, difícilmente audible, pero ambos él y Yuffie miraron ahí al mismo tiempo. Era el sonido de una cuerda rompiéndose. El rápidamente paro de columpiar a Renji, y lo tomó en brazos a pesar de un gran problema de protesta por la parte de Renji. Yuffie tomó al niño fuera del columpio mientras Reno se acerco a tomar un vistazo.

Cerca de la mitad de la longitud de la cuerda estaba cortada, aproximadamente las tres cuartas partes a través de la forma.

"Alguien cortó la cuerda..."

"¿Qué? ¡Los niños juegan en estos columpios! ¿Quién podría cortar uno?"

"No sé." Reno sacó un cuchillo de una funda en su espalda y cortó ambas cuerdas cerca del tope, manteniéndose bien lejos del corte del medio. "Se uso un filo agudo. Creo que uno pequeño. Tiene que hacer múltiples cortes." Hizo una cara a la cuerda, entonces se volvió hacia Yuffie."¿Algo como esto ha pasado aquí antes?"

"No, este lugar es patrullado, te dije. Nadie viene sin ser visto por alguno de los guardias."

"En una ciudad llena de ninjas, dices que no hay forma que alguien venga aquí y corte esto?" Yuffie permaneció en silencio, no queriendo admitir que alguien de su hogar querría hacer algo como dañar a un niño. ¿Quien más sabia que vendríamos aquí hoy?"

"Sólo Rude y Rufus. No le dije a nadie más."

"Godo sabía." Yuffie le lanzo una Mirada peligrosa. "Oye, solo digo que alguien podría haberme escuchado. No le estoy acusando." Yuffie frunció el ceño, entonces por preocupación. Reno dirigió sus siguientes palabras a Renji. "Oye, ¿Cuál es tu columpio preferido, Renji?" El chico negó con la cabeza, pero lo miro confundido. "Veremos cómo lo arreglamos pronto, ¿bueno?"

"¿Qué paso con el columpio?" La voz vino de un hombre arriba de un chocobo, vistiendo un uniforme verde y sombrero. No actuaba entrometido. Sólo quería información.

"Espera un Segundo." Reno se volvió a su familia. ¿Familia? ¿Eso es lo que eran?, hey, me estoy poniendo suave… "¿Porque no vas a jugar al gimnasio de jungla por un minuto o dos? Ya voy para allá." Yuffie asintió, y llevó a Renji después de que él quedara mirando a su padre. Reno sonrió y les movió la mano, esperando que el niño se diera vuelta. Cundo lo hizo, volvió al hombre sobre el chocobo. "¿Tienes un nombre?"

"Tiam. ¿Porque cortaste la cuerda de columpio?"

"Alguien lo corto antes que yo. Te lo mostrare si te jas del contenad pájaro." El hombre puso cara de enojado, pero desmonto. "mira." Reno le tendio el lado de la cuerda con el corte en el medio. "Alguien vino y la orto. Esta fresco. No hay agua entre las fibras. ¿Notaste a alguien vivniend aqui esta mañana, un poco despues de las siete y media quizas?

"No. Pero iré a ver los otros patrulleros y saberlo ciertamente. Buena cosa que te hayas dado cuenta, alguien pudo haberse herido. Tendré que reponerlo inmediatamente." Tiam empezó a volver a su Chocobo, quien estaba esperándolo bien naturalmente cerca. Reno sujeto su brazo antes que pudiera moverse un poco.

"Esto fue cortado esta mañana. En el columpio que le gusta a mi hijo. Y algunas personas sabían que vendríamos aquí hoy. ¿Qué te dice eso, Tiam?"

"Dice dos cosas. Eres el padre de Renji, y crees que alguien está intentando herirlo."

"Buenas deducciones. Aquí está el pateador. ¿Por qué alguien querría herir a Renji?"

"Para llegar a ti, por alguna razón. No diré que no hay gente aquí que no te quiere. Pero nadie te odia lo suficiente para herir al niño para llegar a ti."

"No estés tan seguro. Quiero saber porque alguien está jugando algo que incluye a mi niño. Sólo yo y lo acepte, pero no con ellos en la foto. Quiero saber si encuentras o vez cualquier cosa. No estoy pidiendo que rompas algún juramento de oficial o alguna mierda como eso. Solo quiero saber antes de que vaya demasiado lejos." Tiam lo miro, luego la dirección donde Yuffie y Renji se habían ido."

"Debo hacer un reporte a mis superiores. Si ocurre que escribo una segunda copia y sucede que tú la encuentras, espero que sea quemada. Empañare mi honor en esto por el bien del niño, no el tuyo, y debes recordar eso, Reno de los Turkos."

"Eres la segunda persona que me llama así."

"¿De qué otro modo hemos de llamarte? Yuffie no nos dio más que el nombre 'Reno'."

"Y Turkito." Tiam sonrió entonces, mirando todo el mundo como un niño pequeño. "No tengas ideas. Solo porque la dejo decirme así no quiere decir que todos puedan."

"Por supuesto. Debo irme. Cuídate."

Reno no se molestó en verlo irse. Caminó donde estaba Renji colgado cabeza abajo de una barra de metal. Reno había hecho mucho lo mismo cuando niño. El patio de juegos frente al Sector 7 había sido su cielo. Iba allí a cada oportunidad, incluso capeando clases. Ese patio de juegos tenia la mayoría de sus recuerdos felices de su niñez. Ver a Renji saludándolo, alejo los pensamientos de su niñez por segunda vez ese día.

Oye, ¡Alguien tratando de herir a Renji para llegar a Reno! ¿Quién haría una cosa así? Golpéenme… si, bien, cuando tengo al menos cuatro capítulos más listos…

Tagg


	11. Chapter 11

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

Notas de autor: iba a hacer este capítulo realmente largo, pero no pude hacer que ustedes, pobre gente, tuvieran que estar sentados tanto rato. Es un montón realmente largo para leer, asique lo recorte. Así que quise dejarlos queriendo más… justo como la comida china… al principio estas lleno, pero una hora después quieres mas…

No me pertenece FF VII o ninguno de los personajes pertenecientes a SE. Sólo los hago cazar mariposas.

**Notas de Traductor: He estado con millones de cosas, lamento la demora, pero el otro capítulo está recién a la mitad. Espero que me esperen XD**

No mucho después el rocío se fue y el mundo realmente vino a la vida. Había demasiados insectos para gusto de Reno, pero Renji estaba teniendo el momento de su vida persiguiendo mariposas con su red. Él tenía una red también, y estaba en la búsqueda de un insecto que caminó en su red. Yuffie estaba caminando entre ellos dos, sosteniendo un contenedor de malla que sería la casa de las mariposas que atraparan. Ella reía de él, lo sabía, pero ignoró a favor de buscar lo que Renji llamaba Cola de Golondrina. Había además dos asquerosos insectos en la malla que Yuffie llevaba, y porqué necesitaban más Reno nunca lo sabría.

Ahora mismo, ambos él y Renji corrían alrededor de los ceros tras una mariposa azul. Era exasperante. Justo cuando se ponían cerca, la criatura volaba lejos. Intercambio una mirada con Renji, y ambos cayeron donde estaban de pie, para la diversión de Yuffie. Reno estaba cerca de hacer un comentario cuando Renji grito. Se sentó alarmado, encontrando al niño arrimado a su espalda.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?"

"¡Una lagartija!" Renji apunto a la roca que sostenía una pequeña línea verde en ella, y Reno suspiro aliviado. Yuffie hizo lo mismo, relajándose de la tensión que se había generado. Reno se levantó y fue hacia la roca, encontrando una pequeña lagartija de jardín mirándolo. Le sonrió y la levanto con cuidado. Se sentó en sus manos tranquila, respirando adentro y fuera. Siempre le habían gustado las lagartijas por alguna razón. "No la levantes, papi, ¡muerden!"

"Nah. No este pequeño amigo. Se come a todos los bichos malos que te muerden. Mantienen el jardín feliz. No te hiere, ¿Ves?" Caminó hacia donde estaba Renji cubierto de las piernas de Yuffie. Se sentó en el pasto y mostro la lagartija para que Renji viera. Sentado allí, perfectamente quieto, solo su pecho se movía cuando respiraba. "Ahí, el no me está mordiendo. Ven a verlo." Renji lentamente se acercó, circulando alrededor hasta que estuvo detrás de Reno antes de llegar más cerca. "¿Ves?" sólo está entado ahí. Está más asustado de ti que tu de él. ¡Mira cuán pequeño es! No puede herirte aunque lo intente." Alcanzó un dedo para tocar la cola de la lagartija. Esta saltó, lo que hizo a Renji saltar, pero no hizo otro movimiento.

Un minute tomó para que Renji decidiera tomar una mirada de más cerca. Se arrodilló, con los ojos al nivel de la lagartija. Se fue acercando más y más, eventualmente sentándose en las piernas de Reno y permitiéndole acercarle la lagartija. Estiró un tentativo dedo y tocó la cola de la lagartija. Se retorció, pero nada más.

"(Te)1 dije. Sólo moverse lento, y no se moverá un montón. Así." Reno tomó su mano con la suya propia, y la movió sobre toda la lagartija. Lo hizo el sólo la siguiente vez, y rio en vez de tener otro escalofrío cuando al lagartija camino a la mano de Reno y casi a su traje. "Nop, lo siento amiguito, pero no hay escalamiento de mi hoy. Pongámosla de vuelta. Creo que está servido su instinto de deber." Reno gentilmente dejó la lagartija en el pasto, donde se escurrió fuera de la vista. "¿Fue tan malo?"

"Nu-uh!"

Justo entonces, algo azul aterrizó en la cara de Reno, haciéndolo saltar muy parecido a como Renji había saltado con la lagartija. La cosa se quedó ahí, moviendo sus alas y escalando hacia su frente.

"Es mejor que sea una mariposa, o empezaré a gritar como niña."

"¡Es la Cola de Gaviota Azul! ¡Sostenla, ya la tengo!"

"Apúrate, ya. Odio los bichos…" Renji expertamente atrapó la mariposa en sus pequeñas manos, y caminó hacia Yuffie, quien estaba abriendo el contenedor. Reno tiritó antes de ponerse de pie. "Odio los bichos. Horrible, estremecedor… mirándote raro con todos sus ojos…" Yuffie lo estaba mirando, y él le sonrió. Ella le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar el contenedor. Renji estaba ahora sosteniéndolo, mirando sus presas capturadas.

"¡Bien, tenemos una! Ahora podemos regresar y mostrársela al Señor Rude!"

"Bueno, porque parece que lloverá de nuevo esta tarde." Yuffie miró a las nubes que se estaban formando sobre ellos con el ceño fruncido. "Vamos a irnos ahora, así que tendremos tiempo antes que empiece."

"¿Lluvia? Quería un viaje en coptero…"

"Oye, podemos ir mañana. Anda, vámonos."

"¡Dijiste que me llevarías de paseo hoy!"

"No puedo controlar el clima. No es seguro volar en la lluvia, amigo. Iremos mañana en la mañana, venceremos la lluvia entonces."

"¡QUIERO IR EN PASEO DE COPTERO!"

"¡Renji! No grites así." Renji ignoró a su madre, y continuó gritando mientras sus lágrimas caían por su cara. Reno miraba, luchando con la urgencia de 'hacerlo todo bien'. Era aterrador decirlo. Se sentía como un criminal por no hacer nada sobre las lágrimas de Renji. Yuffie suspiró tranquilamente y esperó al lado de Reno mientras el niño lloraba como una banshee2. Después de un corto tiempo, se redujo a un hipo y sollozos. Reno sacó un pañuelo y lo sacudió frente a su hijo. Aún sostenía el contenedor, que no había sido arrojado o apretado en algún modo, pero su cara estaba sudorosa y roja.

"¿Terminaste?" El dio un sollozo y un pequeño asentimiento por respuesta. "Bien." Reno gentilmente le limpió las lágrimas, y Renji tomó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz, respirando bien después de eso, como negando el hecho que recién se hubiera sonado. Yuffie lo guardó antes que Reno pudiera agarrarlo, guardándolo en una bolsa que ella llevaba junto a ella. "¿Quieres caminar de vuelta o me dejas llevarte un rato?" Renji le dio el contenedor a Yuffie y alzó los brazos sin decir una palabra. "Muy bien. Vamos, Yuffie."

El único sonido que salió de Renji en todo el camino de vuelta a Wutai eran los sollozos. No pareció volverse odioso por el paseo perdido, viendo como estrujaba la chaqueta de Reno apretadamente en sus pequeños puños. Una vez que entraron, Renji peguntó si podía caminar y llevar las mariposas. Ellos rápidamente fueron al Hotel Paraíso Tortuga, y encontraron a Rude y Rufus jugando cartas. Elena y Tseng no había cómo encontrarlos.

"¡Señor Rude!" Rude miró al oír su nombre, y pareció sorprendido de encontrar a Renji corriendo hacia él. Rufus lo miró desde sus cartas, sonriendo al niño. "¡Atrapé una para que la vieran! ¡Recién!" Rude miró a Yuffie y Reno se acercaba a la mesa y los saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza. Rufus miró de vuelta para ver a Rude saludando a Reno."Papi me ayudó a atraparla. Y me mostró una lagartija también. Y me empujó en el columpio. ¿Puedes abrir el seguro, señor Rude? Quiero mostrártela mejor."

"Bueno, bueno, Reno en Wutai. Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae aquí?" Rufus le estaba sonriendo, como si hubiera ganado algo.

"Tú sabes tú- Usted sabe qué me trae aquí, señor."

"Sí, lo sé. Me alegro que hayas venido. ¿Cómo estaba el papeleo antes que vinieras?"

"Más o menos." Reno hizo una cara cuando Renji alcanzó el contenedor y capturó la mariposa azul con una pequeña mano. "Odio los bichos…"

"Eso hemos notado…" dijo Rufus, tomando un trago de un vaso cercano. "¿Cómo estuvo la caza de mariposas?"

"Si no vuelvo a ver otro insecto en mi vida seré feliz." Reno bajó su voz "maldita cosa aterrizó en mi cara."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La monstruosidad azul que Renji está mostrando a Rude." Rufus rió al mismo tiempo que Yuffie. Reno ignoró a ambos. "¿Porqué debes dejarlo que le gusten los bichos, Yuffie?"

"No pude evitarlo. Es usual, creo. A Renji le gusta atraparlos un montón." Reno gimió y se sentó en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos. Renji caminó hacia él, aún sosteniendo la mariposa.

"¿Qué pasa papi, estás enfermo?"

"¿Qué? No, solo oh, mal, ¿tienes que traer esa cosa azul tan cerca de mí?"

"Es como la lagartija papi, no te herirá." Renji tomó una de sus manos y plantó la mariposa en su palma. Se estaba abanicando las alas atrás y adelante, y hacía un movimiento ocasional con sus pies presurosos y pequeños. Reno resistió la urgencia de aplastarlo y sacudirse la mano, porque a Renji no le iba gustar ese curso de acción. Todos lo estaban mirando, conteniendo la risa contra sus manos y mangas. La mariposa caminó hacia su muñeca y los músculos de la parte derecha de la cara empezaron a ponerse raros. "¡No dolió en lo absoluto!"

"sie. Sólo, sólo sácalo, ah?"

"Bien. ¡Vamos, mariposa! ¡Tiempo de regresar! Renji se volvió hacia su madre, quien estaba tratando valientemente de no reír fuerte. "Mami, ¿Puedo dejarlos en el jardín antes que empiece la lluvia?"

"Sí, vamos." Yuffie condujo el camino, enviando una mirada de admiración en dirección a Reno. Reno esperó a que hubieran salido para empezar a maldecir a cualquier criatura y tuviera seis piernas y más de dos ojos. Rufus rio tumultuosamente, mientras Rude simplemente sonrió. No quiso ofender a su amigo, después de todo.

"Cristo, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida. Espera, no, hace el segundo. Malditos bichos…"

"¿Qué cosa en el mundo puede ser peor que lo que acabas de pasar, Reno?" Rufus tenía su rostro formal, pero estaba luchando con esfuerzo para no reír. Reno lo miró.

"Cállate, jefe."

Nota de Autor:¡Así que aquí lo tienen! Postearé el próximo capítulo pronto. No me puedo concentrar en mis otras historias mientras ésta sigue en mi cabeza. Meh. Comenta si te tomas el tiempo de leer. Es lo que la gente amable hace.

Tagg

Notas de Traducción:

1: La expresión en inglés era "told 'ya" y no se me ocurrió una posible traducción.

2: Banshee es un mounstruo, feo y que grita, comoun fantasma. Literatura. Otra vez no recuerdo traducción, pero su grito paraliza.


	12. Chapter 12

Un Cuento Para un Turkito Pelirrojo 12

**Notas de Traductor: Lamento la demora, tenía poco tiempo y prioricé. Ojala me dejen Review, el capitulo era harto difícil. **

Notas de Autor: Ok, amigos, lamento que esto tomara tanto en postearse, pero he estado un poco enferma los días pasados. Bichos asquerosos en mi estomago. Este es mas largo que otros capítulos, y va un poco de la niñez de Reno, y envuelve ¡Mantequilla de maní! Amo esa cosa.

**No me pertenece FFVII o alguno de los personajes. Sólo los uso. No gano dinero con esto, lo que es triste, pero hey, no siempre somos pagados por lo que hacemos.**

Yuffie y Renji regresaron dentro, con un agradecido contenedor vacío, y se despidieron. Reno inclinó la cabeza y los dejó. Estaban a mitad de camino de vuelta a casa cuando empezó a llover. Estaba cayendo a baldes, y más frio que lo usual. Reno tomó a su hijo y corrió, seguido de cerca por Yuffie como ella navegaba por las calles. Aun que corrieron rápido, todos ellos estaban temblando cuando llegaron a la casa. La mano de Yuffie temblaba tanto por la lluvia que le costó abrir la puerta para ellos.

Renji fue inmediatamente cambiado de ropa a una seca, y estaba sorbiendo una taza con vapor saliendo de él, lo que resultaba ser chocolate caliente. Reno frunció el ceño a eso, y se volvió hacia Yuffie, quien estaba por hacer té por ambos.

"Oye, ¿Porque Renji tiene chocolate caliente y yo no?"

"¿Porque no tienes tres?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con eso? Parece que debo recordarte que tenias una fascinación con esa cosa"

"Solía, pero ahora no puedo beberla. Pasó una mañana, porque estaba apeteciendo unas mientras aún estaba embarazada, y estaba en una de esas terribles naúseas mañaneras, así que te puede imaginar lo que paso." Ella movió su cabeza, buscando algo en su gabinete. "Nunca más mi estómago pudo sostenerlo. La misma cosa paso con la ensalada de atún con pickles"

"¿Para desayuno?"

"Uno come cosas raras cuando carga un bebé dentro"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como, helado con salsa de queso. Godo una vez casi vomitó viéndome comer ají con osos de goma." Reno tiritó, haciendo nariz de asco.

"Yo habría vomitado igualmente. Además me siento mal que hayas estado enferma y todo tu sola."

"Es gracioso, viniendo de ti. Tu vomitas siempre que oyes o ves a alguien más haciéndolo."

"Sí, bueno, al menos hubiéramos vomitado juntos." Yuffie le sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza, y depositando una taza frente a él. Una pequeña inspiración investigativa le reveló que era chocolate caliente. Reno se levantó y plantó un beso en ella antes de beberlo. Sus ojos se abrieron después de eso. "¡le pusiste mantequilla de maní! ¡Lo recordaste!"

"Por supuesto. A Renji le gusta así algunas veces, pero no tanto como a ti"

"Te gusta el chocolate con mantequilla de maní también, Renji?" Renji asintió, bajando su bebida. "Eres el niño mas bakan de todos." El niño rio un poco, entonces pestañeo adormecido. "¿Cansado?"

"No". Esto fue acompañado de un bostezo reprimido. "No tengo tuto…"

"¿Verdad? Yo sí. Todo esa carrera me canso." Renji sonrió, descansando su cabeza en la mesa.

"Vamos, Renji, hora de una siesta para ti." Yuffie levantó a su hijo en brazos y se lo llevó. Renji estuvo peleando sobre no estar con sueño mientras sus ojos se negaban a quedarse abiertos. Reno camino fuera de la cocina, aun con su taza de chocolate caliente con mantequilla de maní, y se sentó en el sillón. Pareció hundirse ahí, la función real del sillón en su opinión. Estaba tentado a irse afuera fumar, pero no quería ver la lluvia con el viento frio. Movió su taza, notando que la mantequilla de maní empezaba a volverse hacia el fondo de la taza. Se la tomó de un sorbo, y dejo el tazón en una mesa cercana.

"Que día…"

"Sip." Reno empezó a voltearse suavemente hacia Yuffie, entonces procedió a tenderse en el sillón. Yuffie se le unió sin invitación. Un cojín fue re arreglado como almohada antes de acomodarse. Era algo que siempre hacían, incluso antes de que fueran oficialmente pareja. De algún modo ellos siempre terminaban en un sofá, con Reno haciendo cucharita con ella. "¿Recuerdas cuando Tifa y Cloud rompieron tu puerta para 'salvarme' de tus agarres?" Él rió por lo bajo en su oído y asintió. Era un día similar a este en Midgar, con la lluvia cayendo y parecía no parar. Los había cogido en la calle, caminando con una bolsa llena de pasteles. El apartamento de Reno estaba más cerca que su cuarto en el Seventh Heaven, asi que fueron allá.

Yuffie se había mojado hasta los huesos, temblando en su puerta. Reno la llevo a usar una camiseta mientras su ropa se secaba. Era gigante para su cuerpo tan pequeño, haciéndola ver más adorable que antes. El había colapsado en el sofá mientras ella se cambiaba, habiéndose puesto ropa seca un poco antes. Yuffie lo había picado con el dedo hasta que le hizo espacio a ella. Aún con el calor del cuerpo de Reno, ella temblaba, así que el trajo una manta con que cubrirla. Yuffie había suspirado entonces, y se había relajado.los dos se habían quedado dormidos tras eso.

Hasta que Cloud y Tifa decidieron romper su puerta a la mitad, despertándolos rudamente. Reno había tomado su arma por instinto, entrenado como estaba. El rodó sus ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando vio al familiar cabeza de chocobo rubio y una mujer con pechos desmesuradamente grandes mirándolo.

"_Me hice mierda del susto, Cloud."_

"_Haré más que asustarte. ¿Qué estás haciendo solo con ella?_

"_Durmiendo. ¿Qué infiernos mas puede parecer que estábamos haciendo?"_

"_Yuffie, vamos."_

"_No. estaba teniendo un genial sueño de moogles y girasoles antes que rompieran la puerta de Reno."_

"_¿Qué? Tu… ¿quieres estar aquí?"_

"_Bien, DUH!" ¿Porque más estaría aquí? El fue bueno conmigo, lo suficiente para dejarme usar sus ropas y no andaría tan mojada. Incluso me dio una manta." Ambos, Tifa y Cloud compartieron una mirada y se volvieron confundidos a él"_

"_¿Porque estás siendo tan bueno, Reno?" Preguntó Tifa._

"_¿Porque ella estaba helada, y es mi amiga?" Ella miró incluso más confundida después de eso. "¿Tú realmente piensas que voy a tener sexo con una menor? Eso está __"eso está cagado"_

"_Yuffie, agarra tus cosas y vámonos."_

"_No. arregla esa puerta." Cloud miró como si fuera a discutir, pero Yuffie lo cortó. "No me hagas traer un cierto incidente en WallMart, Cloud." Él palideció a ese comentario, entonces sonrió a Tifa cuando ella rio bajo su mano. "Ahora arregla la puerta. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por arruinar mi sueño feliz."_

"_¿Qué hay acerca de que rompió mi puerta, Yuffie? Creo que debiera reemplazarla también."_

"_Si, bien, fue realmente un buen sueño."Cloud y Tifa sólo se quedaron ahí y miraron mientras ellos les reñían._

"Eso fue muy gracioso. Estoy sorprendida que ellos no trataran de castrarme o algo así por atreverme a salir contigo".

"Actualmente, Vincent es el único que quiere hacer eso. Robé su cinta en la cabeza hasta que prometió no herirte. Estoy feliz que fueras o suficientemente valiente para pararte y mirarlos, creo."

"Soy adulto. Puedo lidiar con un montón de amigos sobre protectores. Valías la pena enfrentarlos. Pero oye, ¿Qué dijeron cundo les dijiste sobre Renji?

"Bueno, ellos como que empezaron en eso de 'MATAR A RENO' todo el rato, y estaba tentada a dejarlos. No los hubiera dejado, creo. Les dije que no serían más 'tía Tifa' y varios tíos mas si hacían eso." Reno hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo muy bien que merecía ser golpeado.

"Realmente, realmente deseo haber estado ahí para ti. Pero no pienso que hubiera hecho un gran trabajo como papa. Quiero decir, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de beber más de un día, o no ir y casi morir en el trabajo. Eso es una manera muy mierda de ser papa."

"Lo sé, es parte de la razón de no seguir llamándote. No hubieras cambado entonces. Estoy feliz que hubieras venido ahora."

"Seah. Yo también." Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, escuchando la lluvia. Reno estaba casi dormido cundo Yuffie habló de nuevo.

"Reno, ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?" El frunció el seño y sintió su cuerpo tenso cuando los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Yuffie lo sintió y se volteó a mirarlo."¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

"Nunca me dijiste antes. Siempre evadías el tema."

"Por una buena razón, Yuffie. No es una cosa feliz de pensar."

"¿Por favor?" El cerró sus ojos, su mente sin cesar trajo visiones del pasado que había intentado olvidar. Nunca se pudo resistir a Yuffie, no importa la petición que hacía. El había ido a la tienda por 'cosas femeninas' por ella una vez, y eso era algo que había jurado no hacer.

"Nací en una casita en Kalm. Mi padre, bueno, el murió cuando era pequeño. No era el mejor de los tipos. Me golpeaba y azotaba a mama un montón. Una vez, después que la dejó sangrando en el piso, ella lo mató. Lo golpeó con uno de los martillos que el usaba para trabajar. Nos fuimos después de eso. Ella solo me pescó con un par de cosas y corrió a Midgar. Nos llevaron allá, pero no antes que ella follara con el conductor y su compañero." Los ojos de Yuffie se agrandaron en shock. Él tenía que decirle que no era una cosa feliz para pensar. "Así eran las cosas. No había ningún trabajo en los suburbios para mujeres sin talento con un niño en brazos. Así que se volvió una puta. Ella lo odiaba, siempre lloraba al llegar a casa. Entonces, cuando yo tenía como seis años, empezó a actuar extraño. No trajo más dinero a casa. Un tipo llamado John la metió en las drogas. Ella le pago con sexo por papelillos. Empezó a traer a John a casa en vez de las calles o un motel. Me encerré en el closet un par de veces, entonces no pude ir más a casa. Tome mis cosas y un par de mantas y me escondí en el gato gigante del parque en la noche. Nunca nada malo me pasó en el lugar de juegos, y nadie más entraba en el gato más que yo. Incluso encontré la pieza rota que ponía de puerta para mantener mi lugar privado. Iba a casa algunas veces a verla. Ella estaba muy volada o enferma con el bajón. No creo que recordara que tenía un hijo entonces."

Esa fue la parte que lo hería más. Ella había sido una buena, amada madre hasta entonces. Ella siempre se había asegurado de tenerle suficiente de comer dejándose a ella con hambre si era necesario. Ella lo salvaba de los golpes y el ridículo, tomándolo tras las pesadillas y secado sus lagrimas. Para ella olvidar que existía fue algo de lo que nunca se recupero.

"La última vez que regrese, la encontré desmayada fuera de la puerta. Un John la había golpeado hasta la muerte. Solo la dejó ahí en la calle para que las ratas se la comieran. Después de eso, estaba por mi cuenta. Si, fui a la escuela pero porque no tenía donde ir. Estaba en n grupo de chicos como yo, y teníamos nuestra propia banda. Robábamos lo que necesitábamos, pero siempre lo compartíamos. Una vez que fui lo sufrientemente grande para pelear, me volví bueno en eso, asegurándome que los pequeños tuvieran de todo. Seguro, los otros podían enojarse por hacerles compartir, pero después de tumbar a tres de los bastardos ellos me dejaron ser."

"Después de eso, me fui a los Turks. Ellos rieron, pero lo hice. Era mas anti reglas que nadie en mi clase, más que los Turkos mismos. Me amargué y enojé, pero estaba determinado a hacerlo. Quería salir de los suburbios. Salí, pero me volví una clase de monstruo.

"No eres un monstruo, Reno. No podría amar un monstruo." Reno sonrió entonces, tocándole su pelo gentilmente.

"No ahora. Pero lo era. No me importaba una mierda a quien tuviera que herir o matar por mí. Rude que quien paro eso. Seguro, aun soy anti reglas en una pelea, pero no mato ciegamente o hiero a la gente porque estoy enojado. O gastar las noches borracho. El solo me pegó una vez, y dijo que era un Turko, no un chiquillo de las calles. Y así es. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?"

"Reno… yo… no tenias que decir nada. Lamento haberlo traído a la superficie." Yuffie envolvió con sus brazos su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella apretadamente. El besó su cuello, dejando que su esencia tomara el control de sus sentidos. Eso usualmente los llevaba a ambos en la cama, pero ahora mismo quería olvidarse del pasado y concentrarse en el presente.

"Está bien. Te lo advertí, ¿No?" ella asintió, acercándose a él. "Es el porqué vine aquí. Quiero decir, quería verte, pero cuando descubrí lo de Renji… no hay modo que pueda dejarlo pasar por nada así. Tu no dejarías que pase, pero…"

"¿Porqué me llamaste, a todo esto?"

"No estoy seguro. Iba a patearme a mí mismo, mirando la foto que Reeve nos tomó en mi oficina, ¿recuerdas? Y quería hablarte, escuchar tu voz. ¿Sabes cuantas veces intenté llamar pero no pude?"

"No tengo idea, pero apuesto que muchas"

"Si. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no dejaste a Renji saltar del columpio hoy?"

"No quiero que se hiera"

"Odio decirte esto, pero el se herirá no importa que, y tratara y lo hará porque no estás mirando. Eso hice cuando era pequeño. Apuesto que ello hace a cada oportunidad también."

"Lo hace. Es una batalla constante para mantenerlo cerca de mí. Siempre se escabulle. Quiero mantenerlo a salvo y feliz tanto como sea posible."

"Es un niño, Yuffie. Va a hacerlo igual. Los chicos les gusta ensuciarse y excavar por gusanos y mierdas como esa."

"Maldición, Reno, ¡Es todo lo que tengo! ¡No puedo solo dejarlo herirse!"

"No dije que lo hagas. Sólo déjalo ser un niño. Eso incluye saltar del columpio y ensuciarse y dejar las manos en el refrigerador."

"Él corre y juega, todo el tiempo."

"Pero no se ensucia nunca, ¿O sí?" Yuffie permaneció silenciosa. "No estoy diciendo que sepa mas que tú en esto de ser padre, pero, el actúa como si fuera u pequeño adulto la mayor parte del tiempo. Sé que es inteligente, pero maldición, Yuffie, debería correr y gritar y trepar arboles y mierdas como esa. No ser un apacible mini adulto." Yuffie sollozó, y el saltó al sonido. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No quise ser malo, no llores. Lo lamento."

"No, estas en lo correcto." Ella hizo una pausa, y se seco los ojos. "Pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No puedes hablarle como si fuera un niño de tres años regulares. No puedes solo decir 'aquí, pórtate como niño' y hacer que lo haga. El pensara en ello y te preguntara que significa. Quizás puedas llevarlo a solo jugar."

"Quizás. No quise entristecerte. De verdad."

"se devuelve el golpe. Juego justo. Empate."

"Nope. No por mucho. Aun debes gritarme, ¿Recuerdas?" Yuffie rio débilmente y le miró. "eso está mejor."

"¿Qué haría sin ti, Reno?"

"¿Realmente quieres que responda eso?"

"No. pero puedes responder algo mas para mí."

"Dispara"

"¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? Eres un Turko. Vives y trabajas en Midgar."

"No tengo idea. No he pensado realmente en eso, aun. No puedo pasar todo mi tiempo en Wutai con ustedes. No eso y seguir empleado. No puedo cortar por nada más, realmente. Hablaré con Rufus acerca de esto."

Notas de Autor: Y es el final. De este capítulo. El próximo es divertido. Me gusta montones y montones. Dame un review, por favor si lo lees.

Tagg


	13. Chapter 13

Un Cuento para un turquito Pelirrojo 13

**Notas de Autor: ¡Aquí hay otro capítulo para ustedes chicos que leen mis historias! ¡Tengo mas llegando! ¡Sigan leyendo! Es una Orden!**

**No me pertenece FFVII o ninguno de los personajes en el. Sólo los uso. No gano dinero de eso. Tristemente.**

La mañana siguiente les trajo luz de sol nuevamente, como si la lluvia del día anterior nunca hubiera pasado. La fría lluvia permanente había humedecido todo en Wutai. Nadie se hubiera aventurado lejos en esa humedad. El sol, obviamente una vez mas fue maldecido por un hombre llamado Reno, estaba en el cielo, dispersando la humedad con calor. Se volvía mas y mas brillante como las pequeñas criaturas se mostraban a su luz y eran despertadas.

"Siempre puedes mirar al otro lado, Reno."

"Entonces no podré abrazarte bien. Además, sabes que no me quedare en la cama en la mañana. Me levantare de cualquier modo."

"Renji heredó eso de ti, parece. No he sido capaz de quedarme dormida desde que me embaracé."

"Tú sabes, si no supiera que tienes un niño, diría que nunca tuviste uno." Yuffie chasqueó la lengua y re arreglo las mantas suspirando." Aun Hermosa, y sexy." El dijo esto con un beso en el cuello. Ella le abrió su cuello, invitándolo. Reno cumplió, no intentando seducirla sino hacerla feliz.

"Necesitamos levantarnos"

"Sep."

"De verdad lo necesitamos."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo." Yuffie rodó sus ojos y salió de la cama, de un tirón. Reno la miró caminar al baño, maravillándose de como se movía. Ella aún tenía cierta gracia que lo hipnotizaba. El se quedó en cama mientras Yuffie salía, goteando e indicando que había terminado. El salto de la cama, y recibió una mirada e la aun adormilada Yuffie.

"¿Es absolutamente necesario para ti tener tanta energía tan temprano?"

"Mierda que lo es."

El olor del desayuno hizo a Reno apurarse a terminar su ducha y vestirse. El aún se abotonaba cuando camino dentro de la cocina, encontrando a Renji ya ahí y esperando su desayuno. Reno se le unió en la mesa.

"¿Qué hay de desayuno, Yuffie?"

"Panqueques."

"¿Podemos tener panqueque Es Bueno Verte?"

"¿Qué son esos, Reno?" Yuffie estaba apilando algunos panqueques ya terminados en un plato mientras preguntaba. Reno se levanto y tomo un plato, dos panqueques, dos frutillas y algo de tocino, arreglándolo cuidadosamente. Yuffie lo espió, pero continúo su cocina. Reno tomo el plato y lo dejo frente a Renji, quien izo un sonido de delicia. Dos panqueques hacían los ojos con centros de frutillas y el tocino la boca sonriente.

"ahí está tu desayuno, y ¡está feliz de verte!" Renji rio y empezó a comer.

"¿Dónde apenishe ehto papi?"

"No hables con tu boca llena, amigo. Y mi mama solía hacerlos para mí. Cada domingo, actualmente. Sólo que ella lo hacía con caldo debajo. Ewk." Yuffie le dio una Mirada indescifrable, olvidando que estaba cocinando. "Yuffie, tus pnqueques se queman." Ella aulló y los saco, inspeccionando el daño. Renji trago algo de su boca llena de comida y tomo jugo de naranjas, sujetando el vaso con ambas manos. Aún tenía pijama y tenia pantuflas de monstruo, con las que pateaba debajo de la mesa. Su pelo era un desastre de su sueño, y aun había líneas de sabanas en su cara. Renji noto a Reno mirándolo, y pestañeo. "Debes ser el niño mas adorable del mundo".

"¿Y el hecho que se vea justo como tú no tiene nada que hacer con eso?" Reno tragó la respuesta que iba a dar cuando su propio plato apareció frente a él, tan _feliz de verlo_ como el de Renji.

"Papi, ¿vamos en 'coptero hoy?"

"SIP." Reno guiñó y mordisqueo algo de comida. Apuntó con su tenedor al plato de Renji. "Mira, ahora es un pirata." Uno de sus ojos se había ido completamente, dejando una piscina de miel en su plato. Renji rio de nuevo, y empezó con el segundo 'ojo'. "Me iré y lo alistare tras el desayuno."

"¿Puedo ir también?"

"Será aburrido y largo. Pudo llamar cuando ella esté lista para volar." Renji hizo un leve mohín, pero su atención retorno a su desayuno rápidamente. "Además, te sentarás en el asiento de copiloto, a mi lado. Valdrá la pena la espera."

"¡Okay!"

Después de comer, reno estaba caminando por las calles, dirigiéndose al helipuerto que lo esperaba. Solo algunas personas estaban en pie, justo como ayer. La misma viejita con su perro estaban fuera. Estaba sorprendido de ver al viejo perro levantarse y caminar por la calle, justo como lo hizo con Renji.

"Lo siento, perro, no hay niño hoy. Quizá luego." El perro se paró ahí y movió su cola, esperando. "¿Qué, quieres que te acaricie?" un gemido fue la respuesta. "Bueno, pero sin morder." Palmeo la cabeza del perro, y froto las orejas. "Creo que te gusto, ah? Eso te hace dos personas en Wutai además de Yuffie y Renji."

"Tres actualmente." Reno miro para encontrar a la mujer al lado del perro. "Bartie es un excelente juez del carácter. Eres uno de los pocos que deja que le toquen."

"¿Así que quien es la tercera persona que le gusto?"

"Esa seria yo." El estaba sorprendido de lo último. Sólo le había dicho una palabra a la mujer antes. "No mires tan sorprendido. No tengo razón para que no me gustes."

"¿Porqué tienes un perro que no le gusta la gente?"

"Porque mantiene a los tontos lejos. No tengo paciencia para ellos."

"Buena razón." Reno encontró que el perro se frotaba en sus piernas.

"¿Adónde vas tan temprano? ¿Más caza de mariposas?" el tembló levemente, haciendo que la mujer se riera de él.

"No, gracias a dios." Ella levanto una ceja ante eso.

"¿Eres religioso, Reno?"

"No realmente, renuncié a eso, pero creo que mi mamá se levantara de la tumba si lo sabe. Si ella tiene una." Se detuvo, recordado como su mare solía vestirlo para la iglesia el domingo tras el desayuno." Voy a llevar a Renji a volar, así que tengo que tener las cosas listas."

"me sorprende que no haya venido contigo."

"Él se hubiera aburrido a los diez minutes. Quizá cuando sea mayor." Reno le dio al perro una palmada final en el lado. "la veré pronto, señora Yu." Ella asintió y se devolvió a su porche cundo e siguió por la calle.

Corto, si, pero el que sigue es más largo, mucho más largo. ¡Búscalo! lol

Tagg


	14. Chapter 14

Un Cuento Para Un Turkito Pelirrojo 14

**Notas de Autor: Por favor léelo, como si tuviera mantequilla de maní en él. Esto empieza el episodio del vuelo. Diversión para Renji y Reno. ¡WOO! Ahora, no sé nada de helicópteros, así que todos pretendan que lo que escribí es real, ¿Bueno? Gracias.**

**No me pertenece FFVII o ninguno de los personajes. Los uso para hacer a mi musa feliz.**

Ambos helicópteros de Shinra estaban esperando en las pistas de aterrizaje. Fue hasta su favorito y le dio una inspección superficial antes de realmente empezar. Todo estaba en orden menos la puerta. Había raspados en la manilla y cierre. Ninguno muy profundo o notorio, pero supo que no estaban ahí antes. El mecanismo de cierre estaba aun intacto y la pequeña vara que era parte del cierre estaba aun en posición cuando lo abrió, así que nadie entro. Reno alcanzó el asiento de piloto y revisó el archivo de la cámara de seguridad. Miró desde las siete y media de la mañana de ayer en FF hasta el día actual antes que amaneciera.

Hasta ahí lo dejo ir más lento, y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una persona, enmascarada y vestida de negro, estaba espiando dentro del helicóptero, intentando entrar. La cámara no alcanzó a ver la altura, pero grabó los sonidos de alguien gruñendo y el inconfundible sonido del metal moviéndose contra el metal. Una risa triunfante después, la persona estaba en el piso y huyendo.

Reno estaba desconcertado por qué pensó esa persona cerca de los aviones. Había una posibilidad pequeña de que dañara algo. Estaba también desconcertado por la persona que vio. Hizo demasiado ruido para ser ninjas, o incluso un ladrón. Además, la persona era demasiado delgada para ser Godo, quien sería su primera elección entre sospechoso posibles. La risa y el gruñido eran de un hombre, "¿Contrataste a alguien, viejo?" Él estaba hablando a si mismo mientras marcaba en su teléfono. Respondió un disgustado Rude. "Yo, compañero, ¿Estas despierto ya?"

"Lo estoy ahora, no gracias a ti."

"Deja de ser una puta y saca tu laptop. Te estoy enviando algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Un video de vigilancia. De esta mañana antes de amanecer. Alguien intentó entrar a mi helicóptero."

"¿Qué?"

"Alguien está tratando de hacerme un mal chico, Rude, y lo están haciendo de maneras que hieren a Renji."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Puedes usar más de una palabra? No lo sé, pero me quieren fuera."

"Bien. Puedo ver porqué continuas llamando a la gente tan temprano."

"¿Dormiste con tus galletitas de Nuevo, Rude?"

"No."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Sin migas en las sabanas?"

"Cállate. Bien, está listo."

"Bien. Hazme un favor y chequea el video en el otro helicóptero cuando realmente despiertes."

"¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor? Usualmente no habas tanto tan temprano."

"Panqueques Feliz De Verte."

"Oh. ¿Me guardaste alguno?

"¿Las galletas no están suficientemente buenas?"

"Cállate."

"Muy bien, archivo enviado. Regresa a dormir con tus galletas."

"Cállate."

Rude colgó el teléfono, y Reno sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. Rude era siempre divertido de molestar en la mañana. Era naturalmente un tipo que dormía hasta tarde, y siempre le hacía llegar tarde al trabajo. Reno podía era el único que lo despertaba tras haber apagado la alarma del reloj y comer cualquier galleta o dulces que Rude hubiera dejado antes.

"como sea, hora de ver qué le hicieron a mi helicóptero…"

Reno pasó sus inspecciones de pre-vuelo y no encontró nada raro. La inspección del rotor estaba en medio de eso de cualquier modo, así que no había razón para saltarlo. Todo lo demás estaba en perfecto orden y trabajando. Fue hacia el rotor y descubrió que un solo tornillo se había perdido. Un tornillo usualmente no era problema, pero donde estaba éste, la situación era crítica. Habría volado un tiempo pero hubiera causado una mayor turbulencia. Un piloto sin experiencia podría estrellarse o dañar el aparato. A reno no le pasaría, no era un piloto ordinario. El problema fue rápidamente arreglado, y el chequeó los otros tornillos para mayor seguridad.

"Vamos, levanta el teléfono…" Estaba llamando a Yuffie desde el helicóptero, chequeando varias cosas.

"Aló"

"Hey sexy." Casi podía ver su sonrisa. "Déjame hablar con Renji algo cortito?"

"Seguro. Aquí esta…" Hubo un segundo de silencio mientras el teléfono estaba siendo transferido.

"¿Aló?"

"Aquí, amigo. ¿Listo para un vuelo?"

"¡SI!"

"¡Perfecto, ahora ustedes dos necesitan venir aquí!"

"¡Sí! ¡ESTAREMOS AHÍ MISMO! ¡Chao papi!" el teléfono estuvo silencioso por otros segundos, y entonces Yuffie estuvo e vuelta en la línea.

"¿Entendí que estás listo? Vamos para allá tan pronto como nos pongamos zapatos, Renji. Bien, te encontraremos allá. Chao."

"Bye."

Les tomó quince minutes llegar a las pistas del helipuerto, y Reno estaba esperando por ellos, apoyado contra la puerta de su helicóptero. Renji corrió de su madre a él, excitado. Yuffie caminó más lento, sonriendo ante la felicidad de Renji. Reno le giño.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir, Yuffie?"

"Sie. Solo pensar en volar me hace querer vomitar. Los veré luego, ¿Bueno?"

"Okay, ¡Chao mami!" Renji movió la mano a ella. Reno hizo lo mismo, antes de abrir la puerta. Renji trepó dentro solo, difícilmente hábil para hacerlo desde el suelo. Estaba trotando alrededor dentro, mirando todo en la parte de atrás antes de ir delante. "Wow… ¿Qué hacen todos esos botones?"

"Me ayudan a volar. No toques nada hasta que yo te diga, ¿Bueno?" Renji asintió y continúo mirando. "¡Tiempo de ser atado!" Reno cerró la puerta y la bloqueó, gentilmente puso a Renji por delante suyo y lo sentó en el asiento de copiloto. "Serás mi copiloto hoy." Dejó que el niño se acomodara solo. Parecía que estaba escalando, así que lo sentó apropiadamente y lo abrochó usando el arnés de carga del helicóptero. Tomó un _set de cabeza_ y lo ajusto a la cabecita de Renji antes de ponerlo en su lugar. "Aquí tu set. Nos permitirá hablarnos sobre el ruido del helicópteros y protege tus oídos."

Reno se abrochó el mismo en su asiento una vez que terminó con Renji. Normalmente no lo usaba, pero quería asegurare de que era lo más seguro posible. Una vez que su _set de cabeza_ estuvo en su lugar, encendió ambos. Renji podía oírlos a los dos y la torre de control.

"¿Ves este botón azul?" Renji asintió. "presiónalo, y encenderá todos estos instrumentos." Renji lo hizo apenas porque estaba muy sujeto del arnés. Rió cuando todas esas luces llegaron y los instrumentos hicieron ruidos." Yyyyyyyyyy, baja esto otra para el motor." Renji presionó otro botón y rió con delicia cuando el motor empezó a humear. Reno se adelantó y acomodó el micrófono del casco para que estuviera cerca de su boca. "¿Ves porque usamos estos sets?" Renji lo miró y asintió.

"¡Es tan Ruidoso!"

"Se volverá aun más Ruidoso en un minuto, cuando encendamos los rotores. No toques nada más aún." Renji asintió de nuevo, y se volvió a inspeccionar los diales. Reno estaba en otras preparaciones de vuelo, subiendo palancas y apretando botones con apenas pensar en lo que hacía. Sabía lo que hacía y dónde estaban con el corazón.

"Wow, papi, ¿Realmente sabes que hacen todas estas cosas?"

"Sip. He volado por años."

"¿Me dirás lo que hacen después?"

"Puedes apostarlo. Presiona el botón rojo y encenderá los rotores. Será realmente ruidoso, así que no te preocupes por eso." Renji apretó el botón con su pequeño puño, y toda la maquina empezó a humear. Renji tenía los ojos grandes, doblando su cuello para ver los rotores girando. Fueron más y más rápido, girando en el aire. "Estate quieto por un minuto, Renji." Reno apretó algunas cosas más y estuvo listo para salir.

"Atención, Torre Wutai, Betsy Uno pide permiso para salir de espacio beta, ¿Me copian?"

"Copio Betsy Uno, esto es torre Wutai. Ultima instrucción y nivel de estanque es necesario para salir."

"Todo listo, Torre Wutai. Tanque lleno y un pasajero feliz." Renji le sonrió, y Reno guiñó.

"Permiso otorgado, Betsy Uno. Buen vuelo."

"Copiado, Torre Wutai." Reno se volvió a su hijo, quien estaba expectante. "¿Listo?"

"¡SI! Vamos GO GO GO!" (Nota del Traductor: En el original es _Let's Go Go Go_!)

"Bien. Vamos despacio al principio, hasta que estemos lejos de la torre."

Con eso, Reno salió, el helicóptero golpeando el aire despiadadamente mientras ganaban altura. Una vez en el espacio aéreo de la torre, acelero un poco pero aun yendo lo suficientemente despacio para que Renji mirara la tierra pasando velozmente. Trato de pegar su cara a la ventana, pero el arnés lo evitó.

"¿Podemos ir más arriba?"

"Seguro." Hizo un ascenso rápido, causándole a Renji un chillido de delicia cuando vio a Wutai encogerse a algo parecido a una casa de muñecas. "¿Qué tal ahí?"

"¡GENIAL!"

"¿Algo más que quieras ver?"

"¡Todo! ¿Quiero verlo todo!"

Reno rio, y precedió a mostrarle a Renji 'Todo'. Una vez que se canso de la vista del helicóptero, Reno empezó a hacer trucos. Hizo uno de sorpresa, haciendo una vuelta rápida sin perder el ímpetu. Como Renji lo disfrutó, hizo más trucos. Volar era un disfrute para Reno. Siempre lo fue. Del momento que puso un pie en un helicóptero supo que era algo que iba a amar. Ver el mismo disfrute en la carita de Renji lo hizo aun más feliz. Aquí había algo que Yuffie no podría, y no lo haría, enseñar a su hijo. El podría enseñar a Renji a volar si el niño quería aprender.

"Así que, Renji, ¿Quieres aprender a volar cuando seas mayor?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Cuando me enseñaras?" ¿ah?"

"Tan pronto como tus pies alcancen los pedales aquí abajo," Reno le apuntó, señalando los pedales e los pies usados para ayudar en la dirección. "Estarás en el aire. Oye, eso rima (Nota del Traductor: En el original solamente) debiera ser poeta o algo así" Ambos rieron. "Bueno, tiempo de volver. Tu mamá se debe estar sacándose el pelo ahora mismo." Renji rió y asintió a ese comentario. Estaba dando vuelta de regreso a Wutai, alguien empezó a dispararles. Las balas dieron en la parte de atrás, donde estaba el tanque de gasolina.

"¡Mierda!"

Notas de Autor: De nuevo, recuerden que tengo conocimiento de helicópteros, así que pretendamos que lo que escribí es real. ¡Comenta por favor!

Tagg


	15. Chapter 15

Un Cuento Para Un Turkito Pelirrojo 15

**Notas del Autor: ¿De regreso otra vez? ¡Me alegro! Tengo mucho que postear… y necesitare que ustedes, buena gente, lo lean! Así ambos ganamos! YAY. Hay una pequeña escena linda al final, así que acabarán con un "AWW". **

**Notas del traductor: Me demore tanto en subir porque, al no tener una cantidad de reviews, se me desinfla un poco el ánimo. Siento que nadie lee esta historia… así que si la leen, al menos digan k la leen dejando un review. Gracias. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece FFVII o ninguno de los personajes. Sólo los uso para hacer a mi musa feliz. **

"Mierda. Atención, torre Wutai! Betsy Uno está bajo ataque. Repito, Betsy Uno está bajo ataque," hubo unas cuantas balas mas golpeando el costado, acercándose al tanque de gasolina. Reno había perdido altitud con el ultimo truco, así que estaba intentando ganar altitud y distancia del tirador. "Me copias, Torre Wutai?"

"Torre Wutai. ¿Cuál es tu estatus?"

"Estatus seguro, pero alguien esta disparándole al tanque de gasolina. Rifle de rango largo, suena como material de artillería. Un atacante, posiblemente dos en las colinas tres kilómetros al norte y uno al oeste de la ciudad. Ganando altura pero aun están disparando."

"Copiado, Betsy uno. Enviando nuestras patrullas. ¿Puedes volver?"

"¿Con quién demonios crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que puedo volver. No hay golpes directos al tanque."

"Llama para checar estatus antes de aterrizar. El helipuerto Beta esta libre y asegurado para tu arribo."

"Copiado, torre Wutai." Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Renji. "¿Estás bien, amigo?" El chico asintió, pero estaba pálido. "Está bien. ¿Puedes marcar a numero por mí?" Asintió de Nuevo y abrió el teléfono, marcando el dictado de Reno. "Presiona el botón verde y espera que Rude lo conteste. Asegúrate y dile que no use malas palabras antes que diga nada." Renji lo hizo tal cual y espero que alguien contestara.

"No digas malas palabras, señor Rude! Papi d-dijo que te lo dijera."

"¿Renji? ¿Donde está Reno, niño?"

"Está aquí." Renji le pasó el teléfono a Reno, quien lo tomó y lo puso entre su oreja y su hombro, de modo de manejar con ambas manos.

"Rude."

"¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Porque el niño suena asustado?"

"Porque lo está. Alguien nos tiene de blanco, Rude, y dio cerca del tanque de combustible."

"¿Qué?"

"No empieces de nuevo. Llama a la torre y asegúrate de que al menos un Turk vaya con la patrulla a investigar. No confió que no cubran algo."

"Si, le diré a los otros. Mejor aterriza bien, perra."

"Sie, si." Reno cerró el teléfono y lo puso de nuevo en su bolsillo una vez que estuvieron nivelados. Se volvió hacia Renji, preocupado que aun estuviera asustado. El niño estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Eso fue aterrador, ¿No?"

"Pero tú no te asustaste…"

"Sí que lo estoy. Estaba asustado que algo pudiera pasarte a ti. ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?"

"Sí. ¡Pero dijiste dos malas palabras!" Reno le lanzo una de esas miradas asalvajadas a su hijo. Parecía más molesto porque maldijo que porque estaban en peligro actualmente.

"Lo lamento. No quise hacerlo. ¿Nadie debe usar malas palabras alrededor tuyo incluso cuando los adultos estaban molestos?

"Ya."

"Bueno. Yo digo un montón de malas palabras, pero tratare de ser bueno cerca tuyo, porque son, bueno, malas. Haremos un trato. Cada vez que diga una mala palabra alrededor tuyo, tendrás un gil. Uno por cada palabra. De ese modo seré bueno y y no tendré necesidad de esconderlo. ¿Trato?" Renji asintió. "¿Me darás esos cinco cuando aterricemos, bueno?" Asintió de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Haces alguna otra cosa mala, papi?"

"Sí, algunas. Fumo." Renji lo miro, shockeado.

"¿Lo haces? No hueles mal. El señor Moos fuma, y huele mal." Arrugó la nariz en disgusto.

"No soy tan malo. No fumo un paquete entero. Y nunca lo hago cerca de ti."

"bien. Porque apesta." Reno sonrió a tal comentario. Entonces se puso serio.

"Renji, te lo diré ahora mismo, no soy perfecto. Pero, nunca, NUNCA hare algo que pueda herirte. Mantenerte a salvo no importa que. Recuerda eso."

"Lo hare." Renji lo miró, capturando la Mirada de Reno. "Quiero un apapacho"

"Lo sé. No puedo soltarte del asiento, pero aterrizaremos luego. Lo prometo."

"Okay."

Notas del Autor: Amo a Reno. Solo lo hago. Es tan… RENO. Este fue corto, porque el próximo capítulo es más largo. Mucho, mucho más largo. Hay diversión con Rufus llegando en cerca de tres capítulos o así. Comenta, si te tomaste el tiempo de leer esto, realmente ayuda.

TAGG


	16. Chapter 16

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo 16.

Notas del Autor: ¡Aquí estamos, nacidos para ser reyes! Somos las princesas del… uni… verso… si, un poco lejos y… aquí esta, ¡El siguiente capítulo! Apuesto que quieren saber quién les ha disparado, ¿ah? Bueno, ahora solo deben descubrirlo! MWAHAHAHA!

No me pertenece FF VII o ninguno de los personajes, solo esta historia.

**Notas del Traductor: Gracias a Prix y hanabi_27 por sus ánimos, significa mucho para mí. **

Ellos aterrizaron sin incidentes, Reno rápidamente apago el motor. Estaba fuera de su asiento y soltando el arnés de Renji, los dedos volando por las vueltas y clips. El segundo que estuvo libre, Renji estaba en sus brazos, sollozando desesperadamente y llorando. No como los chillones en el parque, sino lágrimas y temblores. Cuanto más tiempo, mas se sentía por Renji, y se iba enojando más y más con el llorando en su hombro. _Cuando encuentre al hijo de puta que nos disparo, le quitare las uñas y lo dejare untado hasta el cuello en el desierto para que los escorpiones se lo coman, _pensó.

Las lágrimas no duraron mucho. Aún estaba pegado a Reno, pero Renji no tenía llanto largo. Tomó un gran pañuelo y se sonó ruidosamente. Reno tomó la tela medio mojada ahora y la tiró al asiento trasero. A diferencia de Yuffie, él no tenía nada para guardar cosas así en consigo. El trató de suavizar su rostro para Renji antes de hablarle. Sabía que era un poco aterrador cuando estaba enojado, y no quería que Renji lo viera así.

"Vamos afuera, ¿Está bien?

"Yeah. Papi?"

"Yeah?"

"Aún me enseñaras como volar?"

"Sí. Absolutamente. No sabes cuánto lo quiero." Renji asintió y Reno lo llevó en brazos a través de la puerta, arreglándoselas para abrirla sin soltarlo. Rude estaba ahí, inspeccionando el lado del helicóptero, y estaba Rufus. Ambos lo miraron cuando bajó. Juzgando por sus expresiones, Rude estaba tan alarmado como se veía, y Rufus caminando un paso atrás, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo suavizando su cara. Le tiro a Rude un set de llaves y empezó a alejarse con Rufus a su lado.

"Tseng y Elena están con la patrulla. Muy enojados con lo de trabajar en sus vacaciones, pero-"

"Esto es un poquito más importante que sus vacaciones"

"Es lo que les dije. Rude parecía muy afectado con que los atacaran." Renji apretó el abrazo alrededor del cuello de Reno ante la palabra 'ataque', y Reno le dio una mirada peligrosa a su jefe.

"No estás ayudando a sentirse mejor. Sólo espera hablar de eso hasta más tarde."

Rufus permaneció silencioso mientras caminaban al Paraíso Tortuga y entraban al jardín. Reno casi gruño con las mariposas volando alrededor. No lo hizo, porque Renji se distraería con eso, que era exactamente lo que quería. Renji las vio sin mover su cabeza del hombro de Reno. Rufus miraba a los dos cuando hablo.

"¿Qué tipo de mariposas son esas, Renji?"

"No sé. Mirare de cerca."(*) Rufus le cogió una mano cuidadosamente, y lo condujo donde Renji pudiera verla. Reno se encogió por dentro, pero nada más. "Es una Señora Amarilla. Solo, las amarillas solas son chicos, y las con purpura son niñas."

"Parece tonto, llamarla Señora Amarilla, ¿No? ¿Porque no Señor amarillo?" Renji se encogió de hombros y se volvió a apoyar en el hombro de Reno. "¿Hay alguna mariposa rosada?"

"No, el rosa esta sólo en las flores, no en mariposas." Renji olió, y se volvió a mirar a Reno. "¿Puedo ir a mirar las otras?" (**)

"Si" Puso a Renji en el suelo, y miró al niño coger otra mariposa, esa rojo y azul, y proceder a hablarle a Rufus sobre ella. Reno tomo la oportunidad de llamar a Yuffie y sacarle lo peor de la rabia antes que ella llegara allí.

'¿Hola?'

"Hey, soy yo."

'Oh, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Renji? ¿La paso bien?'

"Sí, em, sólo una cosa no estuvo bien"

'¿Renji se enfermo?' (Got sick: ¿Le dieron nauseas?)

"No, no, lo hizo bien. Amó cada minuto del vuelo."

'Entonces, ¿Qué paso?'

"Bueno, nos dispararon desde las colinas."

'QUE! QUE ACABAS…' Reno alejó el teléfono de su oído, salvando a sus tímpanos de los gritos de Yuffie. Ella estuvo en eso un tiempo, haciendo que Rufus y Renji miraran el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo con curiosidad. Ella finalmente paró de gritar después de decir su nombre.

"¿Has terminado de gritar?"

'NO, NO HE TERMINADO-' de Nuevo, sostuvo el teléfono lejos esperando que terminara. Ella pareció tomar esta vez aire para un minuto más. Reno tomó el chance.

"Bien, ahora que estoy sordo de un oído, ¿Me escucharas? Él está bien. Aquí mismo con Rufus hablándole de una de ésas mariposas."

'¿Qué pasó?'

"Te diré lo que sé. Habíamos terminado de hacer algunos trucos, y entonces vinieron unos disparos de la nada. Fue ruidoso, también, pero nada pasó más allá de unos rasguños y hoyos en el metal. Renji estaba solamente asustado, nada más."

'¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás bien tu?"

"Enojado. Esto se esta yendo de las manos, Yuffie. Quien fuese el hijo de-quien sea que está haciendo esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Caer de un columpio es una cosa, pero disparar durante el vuelo es otra."

'¡Maldita verdad! Cuando ponga mis manos en quien sea que haya sido… ¡Estoy tan enojada que no puedo pensar en una buena tortura!'

"Piensa en una mientras vienes hacia acá. Renji aún está asustado."

'Dile que estaré ahí.'

-click-

"Me alegro que haya acabado con… ¿Qué?" Rufus estaba dándole una sonrisa triunfante. "Preferiría volver a tratar con Sephirot de nuevo que con una Yuffie enojada." Renji fue donde él, tomando su mano expectante. "Oh, hombre, lo hice de nuevo…" saco un gil de su bolsillo y lo deposito en la mano de Renji. El niño lo puso en su bolsillo antes de extenderle los brazos de nuevo. Reno se obligó a encontrar una silla en que sentarse tras tomarlo en brazos. Trato de relajarse, pero estaba picándole el ir tras el tirador. No podría hacerlo hasta que llegara Yuffie. "Sólo espera, Rufus, un día estarás en lo mismo."

"Realmente lo dudo. Ella tiene que tener el cabello más hermoso que el mío."

"Realmente voy a pretender que no dijiste eso."

"Se suponía que sería una broma, Reno. ¿Por qué el gil, en todo caso?

"Cada vez que uso una 'mala palabra' el tiene un gil."

"Renji, serás rico para tu próximo cumpleaños." Renji sonrió, pero no dio otra respuesta. Estaba cansado de todas las emociones del día y de llorar. Se durmió poco después, usando a Reno como almohada. "Es increíble cuanto se parece a ti."

"Yeah. Me asustó la primera vez que lo vi." Miró hacia el cielo, rogando por que el buen clima se mantuviera. Una lluvia podría borrar cualquier pista que quedara en la escena. "Lo que quiero hacer es ir a sacarle a golpes una respuesta a Godo. Él sabe quien está haciendo esto, si es que no lo contrato o está ignorando el hecho que su nieto está en peligro."

"O él puede no saber." Reno le dio una mirada escéptica. "Aunque Godo te desprecie mucho, no se ve capaz de herir a su propia familia. Los niños son apreciados como tesoros en Wutai."

"Bueno, entonces alguna pelota perdida aquí de seguro está intentando herir a este." Reno movió un mechón de pelo de la cara de Renji, solo para ver que volvía a su lugar. "No comprendo porque. Si estuvieran tras de mí, ¿Por qué hacer cosas que hieren mi niño?"

"Porque es tuyo. Es la mejor manera de tener a una persona, lo sabes. ¿Cuántas veces has usado el mismo proceso para obtener tu blanco?"

"No sé. Pero quien sea que esté haciendo esto está equivocado si piensa que se saldrá con la suya."

"Efectivamente. Me moveré para capturarlo." Reno no dijo nada, pero levanto una ceja a Rufus. ¿Sorprendido? Pasa que me gusta Renji. Y no porque es tu hijo. La mayoría de la gente tiene hijos que no son más que gusanos. Renji no es malcriado ni tonto."

"Debieras haberlo visto un poco ayer cuando él se dio cuenta que no iría en helicóptero… me sentí una pieza de mier…" Reno miró levemente a la pacífica cara de su hijo antes de continuar. "Pieza de mierda hacerlo llorar. Y no te rías de mí, porque si usas 'malas palabras', pagarás también. La dices, la pagas."

"Muy bien. ¿Pero cuando me has escuchado a mi insultar?"

"No tiene que ver con el punto, lo sabes." Rufus se rió por lo bajo, haciendo que Reno frunciera el ceño. "Estoy contento que encuentres esto gracioso, Rufus."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con el 'señor presidente' esta vez?"

"Estás de vacaciones."

"Pero tú no. debieras estar usando el título apropiado."

"Anda y despídeme, entonces. Eso resolvería uno de mis problemas."

"¿Problemas?" Reno hizo una cara ruda antes de contestar.

"No puedo sólo pasar una semana al mes aquí con ellos. Mi trabajo es en Midgar, o donde estés. ¿Cómo se supone que este aquí para ellos y trabajar al mismo tiempo?"

"Buena pregunta. Siempre puedes retirarte, lo sabes. Vivir una vida de libertad." Rufus tenía su mentón en una mano, con el brazo apoyado en el descanso de la otra silla como Reno.

"¿Yo? ¿Retirarme? Me volvería loco antes de un mes."

"Sólo tienes que permanecer empleado entonces, ¿No Reno?"

"Lo haces sonar fácil, señor."

"Lo es. Tú haces las cosas mucho más complicadas de lo que realmente son."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo hago las cosas más complicadas? Hago las cosas del modo más simple posible."

"Quiero decir en tu vida personal. No tendrías este problema de alguien atacándote si hubieras conocido sobre Renji en primer lugar."

"No empieces con eso, Rufus. Me siento suficientemente mal solo."

"Muy bien, ahí hay una elegante solución a tu 'problema' si te molestas en pensar un poco."

"¿Y cuál es, sabio líder? Espero que envuelva a mí aún volando helicópteros."

"Puedes…"

Rufus fue interrumpido por una jadeante Yuffie cayendo al frente de ellos. Ella se puso de pie, con las manos en caderas mientras trataba de respirar normalmente. Fue varios minutos después que ella pudo hablar, o incluso respirar.

"Así, que, ¿Qué paso?" Ella se agachó a mirar a Renji y le movió el mismo mechón de pelo de su cara que Reno había tocado. El estuvo feliz de notar que cayó con la misma rapidez que cuando él lo hizo. "¿Por qué alguien te disparo?"

"No lo sé"

"Tseng y Elena están con la patrulla que fue enviada a investigar, así que ellos deben tener algo para nosotros." Rufus hablo con una certeza que no dejaba dudas que encontrarían algo que reportar. "Yo sugiero que los dos vayan a casa." Reno abrió su boca para protestar, pero Rufus lo corto antes que empezara. "No hay nada que puedas hacer esta vez, Reno, y lo sabes. Esos dos son perfectamente capaces de tomar las cosas en campo. Sabrás inmediatamente cuando ellos hagan un reporte."

"Será mejor que sea así, Rufus. Ahogaré a quien sea que esté haciendo esto en gelatina medio congelada mezclada con una capa de pintura.

"Finalmente pensaste en una buena, ¿Ah? Reno dijo con una sonrisa. Yuffie sonrió y asintió. "Me gusta. Justo el humor suficiente para hacerlo avergonzar. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"Porqué agradecer." Yuffie hizo una reverencia, para el divertimento de los hombres en el jardín.

"¿Qué es divertido?" pregunto Rude, caminando hacia ellos. Saludó con un movimiento de aveza a Yuffie antes de volverse hacia ellos. "Tengo algunas balas. Modelo viejo. Rifle de largo alcance. Estoy sorprendido que aún hayan." Reno frunció el ceño. El hecho haría las cosas más simples y duras para encontrar al tirador. Mas fácil porque esas armas eran difíciles de transportar. La gente las colecciona. Seria más difícil porque tendrían que rastrear los dueños. "He ido a los cuarteles a ver un registro de los dueños de rifles viejos. Ellos llamarán cuando hayan terminado."

"Odio esperar."

"Yo te recuerdo esperando por algo. Dijiste que lo valió." Yuffie lo estaba molestando, lo sabía, pero parecía fuera de lugar en la situación actual.

"Sí, pero no envolvía intentos de asesinato."

"Relájate Reno. No tiene sentido preocuparte sobre lo que no puedes actuar."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sobre esto? Muero por destripar a alguien y tú estas bromeando."

"Solías hacerlo, Reno. Una vez pasada la rabia inicial, no hay nada más que esperar. Debimos esperar y ver a Meteoro venir mas y mas cerca, sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer. Nos tuvimos que sentar y ver a Cloud pelear con Sephy, sabiendo que no había forma de poder ayudar. Prefiero morir sabiendo que pase mi vida haciendo algo más que preocuparme. Así que si no hay nada que pueda hacer, no me preocupo mucho por eso."

"Si, bueno, esperar. ¿Lo acabas de llamar 'Sephy'?" Yuffie asintió, sonriendo de nuevo.

"A él no le gustaba mucho el sobrenombre. No es que me importara. Los clones de Sephy me hicieron reír como loca. Eran demasiado emo para su propio bien." Todos rieron suavemente, no queriendo despertar al niño dormido que sostenía Reno. "Además, creo que Loz estaba bien. Mantuvo a Marlene y a Denzel a salvo en Ajit. O algo así."

"Intentaron matar a todos. ¿No significa nada?" Rufus estaba en la misma posición que antes, con su mentón reposando en su palma.

"Bueno, Reno intentó matarme a mí y a mis amigos. ¿Ves como eso voltea todo?"

"Buen punto." Se puso de pie entonces, caminando hacia la puerta doble que lo conducía dentro del hotel. "Aún digo que vayan a casa y esperen. Tengan un buen día." Rufus movió la mano tras él y camino adentro, seguido por Rude.

"¿Él tiene alguna especie de Materia de Pelo Perfecto, o algo así?" Preguntó Yuffie, viendo como Rufus se cepillaba el pelo.

"Probablemente. Él dijo que la única manera de enamorarse de una mujer es que tuviera el pelo más hermoso de lo que lo tiene." Ella se volvió hacia él, sonriendo retorcidamente. Él conocía esa mirada. Significaba problemas. La amaba. "¿Que diabólica cosa estas pensando, Yuffie?"

"Conozco alguien con el pelo más hermoso."

Amo jugar con estos hombres, ¡juro que es más divertido que nada! Excepto una cubeta de gelatina de Limón. Eso sería más divertido por diez minutos. Denme comentarios, por favor me hace sonreír cuando le dan al botón "GO"!!

Tagg

Notas del Traductor:

(*)"I dunno. Gotta look at them closer." Es lo que escribí, pero está en el inglés mal hablado que Yuffie siempre evita que Renji hable. Debiera decir "I don't know. I have to got a closer look", pero no pude traducirlo al español con la connotación necesaria, lo lamento.

(**) Aquí Renji ya habla correctamente. "Can I look at the other ones?", lo que me da la idea que antes, en los brazos de Reno, debe haber tenido la intención de hablar como bebé. n_n


	17. Chapter 17

Un cuento para un Turkito pelirrojo 17

Salute, mes amis! Maintenent, ouvre le livre... okay, tiempo de parar el francés. Lo he estado hablando últimamente. No es que sea muy fluido, pero sé algo. Pero ¡Aquí esta ez nuevo capítulo! ¡Listo y esperando que lo disfrutes! (dicho con un muy mal acento francés.)

No me pertenece FF VII o ninguno de los personajes. Solo los uso. ¡Disfruten!

"Me gustaría ver que está sucediendo. Le dije a Rude que lo grabara para nosotros, por propósitos de chantaje." Reno estaba tirado en el sillón con Yuffie a su lado, riéndose cada cuanto por el plan que ella tenía en movimiento. La acerco un poco, dejando suaves besos en su cuello. Ella rio de nuevo, y movió su pelo fuera del camino.

"No te preocupes. Miyuki tiene el más sorprendentemente hermoso cabello en el mundo. Sin uso de materia. Además, es una geisha entrenada. Ella tendrá a Rufus comiendo de la palma de su mano en poco tiempo." Yuffie volvió su cabeza a mirarlo, lo que le dejaba a Reno solo la garganta para besar. "Eres muy malo por hacer eso, Reno."

"Mmm, te gusta. Siempre que dices eso es porque te gusta." Gentilmente mordió su cuello, haciéndola gemir suavemente. Reno sonrió contra su cuello, buscando besar su boca. Ella fue la que profundizo el beso, una de sus manos subiendo a enmarañar su pelo. El amaba cuando ella hacia eso. Era algo que ella hacia inconscientemente, y Reno no tenía intención de decirle cuanto lo adoraba. Ella dejaría de hacer subconscientemente entonces.

"¿Como haces eso?" Le preguntó un poco sin aire cuando el volvió su atención a su cuello.

"¿Hacer qué, gatita?" Yuffie sonrió al nombre usado. Era un sobrenombre privado, uno que él solo usaba cuando el moría por llevarla a su cama.

"Hacerme desearte tanto con solo un beso"

"Porque fui hecho para complacerte." Ella casi ríe en voz alta. La idea era absurda, pero era verdad. Yuffie no hizo pelea cuando Reno la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio, pateando gentilmente la puerta para cerrar. La beso hambrientamente después de sacarse los zapatos. Era como si él no pudiera tener suficiente de ella.

"Estás caliente hoy"

"¿Esperas que me comporte a tu alrededor? ¿Tienes alguna idea de hace cuando que no lo hago?" Yuffie sonrió, recordando cuán grande era su apetito sexual. Hacia juego con el suyo propio. Esa era la razón porque que habían estado juntos en primer lugar. No mucha gente podía seguir el ritmo de alguno de los dos.

"No, dime." Reno mordió su cuello de nuevo así como empezó a desvestirla.

"Too fucking long."

(N/T: Sonaba muy bien así que lo dejé tal cual…)

--------Mientras tanto...-----------

Rufus estaba mirando a la mujer delante suyo con admiración. No era el hecho que ella estaba vestida con un tradicional kimono, o que ella tenía gracia y modales que ponían a una princesa en la oscuridad. Su cara tenía una belleza simple, en una multitud pasaría desapercibida.

Era su pelo lo que lo sostenía. Caía como cascada negra por su espalda, agarrando la luz como un prisma. Lo miraba moverse, esperar se acariciado. Caía bien pasadas sus caderas, donde se perdía su largo. La mayoría de las mujeres con el pelo largo lo usan trenzado o tomado, el suyo estaba abierto a la brisa que corría por el jardín entre la pared de la casa del te donde estaba. La brisa jugaba con su pelo como él lo deseaba, molestándolo.

"¿No se enreda?" la mujer lo miro desde la taza de té que estaba preparando. Él miro su pelo caer perfectamente en su lugar, como si nunca se hubiera movido del todo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Tu cabello. ¿Cómo lo mantienes a salvo que se enrede?"

"Se queda así."

"¿Quieres decir que es natural?" pregunto asombrado. Ella asintió, moviendo su cabeza a un lado así el pelo en su hombro caería de vuelta a su espalda. "Increíble"

"Te gusta mi pelo, Rufus-san?"

"Muchísimo."

"Parece que te permitiré que lo cepilles por mí, algún día."

"Prométeme que lo permitirás, y yo regresare a Wutai por esa razón." Ella rio gentilmente, justo cuando la brisa una vez más jugó con su pelo. "Promete." Dijo él de nuevo, tomándole la mano. Ella dejo su mano quedarse ahí, como un pétalo Rosado. Rufus la sostenía gentilmente, notando la manicura perfecta de ella. Era natural, y más largas de lo que la mayoría de las mujeres pueden tenerlas artificiales.

"Muy bien. Podrías cepillarlo. Tendrás que volver muchas veces antes que lo permita, Rufus-san."

"Como desees." Miyuki se puso de pie entonces, y con nos pequeños y graciosos pasos estaba a su lado, aun con su mano entre las suyas. Se sentó, tan cerca que Rufus pudo oler la esencia de lilas que ella usaba. "¿No es contra las reglas hacer algo más que servir te, Miyuki-chan?"

"Esta es mi casa de té, y mi jardín privado. Hago lo que quiero aquí. ¿Quieres que regrese a través de la mesa?"

"¡No! No, quédate donde estas." Ella le sonrió de nuevo, la brisa impulso un par de hilos de cabello a través de su cara. Antes de mucho, Rufus se encontró a si mismo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella, quien le daba pequeñas piezas de frutas en la boca que él no había notado antes. El sintió que ella estaba aprobando esta acción, como si fuera una diosa que demandase su entera atención. Ella sonrió serenamente mirándolo hacia abajo, poniendo un mechón de pelo con un toque gentil. Su dedo casi no tocó su frente.

Rufus pensó para si en atreverse a tomar su mano antes que se retrajera y besarle los dedos. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando su mano se alejo y le ofreció otro trozo de fruta.

Rude estaba escondido entre unos arbustos

No sé sobre ustedes, chicos, pero casi puedo VER a Rude sonriendo como un gato comido grabando esa escena. La amo. Heee. Otro capítulo está en camino, felizmente molestando por que quieran mas… chequéalo pronto!!

Tagg.


	18. Chapter 18

Un Cuento Para Un Turkito Pelirrojo 18

ASiii que… aquí esta una larga y esperada subida! He estado obsesionada con KHII, asi que perdonen la demora de esto. ¡Espero que disfruten!

No me pertenece FF VII o ninguno de los personajes. Sólo los uso.

Era demasiado tentador remover una vez más la ropa de Yuffie y tumbarse justo donde acababan de dejar la cama. Le había ayudado a hacerla una vez que terminaron de vestirse. Antes, ella siempre había sido la que se aseguraba que la cama estaba hecha en la mañana. Reno había empezado por ayudarla los días que no trabajaba. Yuffie era una profesional en hacer la cama, nunca permitiendo que se viera nada más que prístina. Era uno de sus juegos favoritos seducirla de vuelta hacia la cama recién hecha. Ella podría gruñirle cuando lo hacía, pero el solo sonreía y la hacía olvidar sobre las sabanas que ella había meticulosamente ordenado y alisado.

"¿Sabes? Renji odia hacer la cama tanto como tú."

"¿Es muy como yo, Yuffie?"

"Sip. Ambos sonríen igual, y hacen las mismas camas. Llore por días cuando nació, porque se parecía mucho a ti. Casi no podía mirarlo." Reno se quedó mirándola en shock. Yuffie no tenía nada más que afecto por su hijo. "¿Sorprendido? Estaba sola y asustada, y verte a ti en Renji fue como ser apuñalada cada vez que lo miraba. Entonces él abrió sus ojos, y me miró por primera vez, y solo me enamore de él. Era tan pequeño, Reno. Te mostraré algunas fotos de él cuando nació." Ella estaba sonriendo como una caricia ahora, recordando los días pasados.

"Deseo haberlo visto. Nunca sostuve un bebé antes, o incluso darle un segundo vistazo."

"¡Ya sé!" Siempre ponías ojos en blanco al ver niños en la línea de Santa"

"¿Renji cree en Santa?"

"No. nunca le atrajo. Pero cree en el hada de los dientes." Reno sonrió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola. Yuffie dio vuelta la cara para mirarlo, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos muy cerca y sonriendo. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Dios encima y debajo, si". (NT: Creo que es un dicho similar a "dios mediante" o "dios omnipresente") ella rio ante el dramático juramento. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si. Es una pena que Renji se despierte luego. Te llevaría a la cama de vuelta ahora."

"Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo…" El olio su cuello afectivamente, no intentando realmente ir más lejos que eso. "Hey ¿Yuffie?"

"Hmmm?"

"¿Te dije que te amaba hoy?"

"Lo mencionaste en la cama. Dime de nuevo."

"Te amo."

"Te amo también." Reno sonrió contra su cuello.

"Creo que aún hay tiempo para un rapidito…" Yuffie le golpeo suavemente la cabeza, riendo bajito.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu, perro caliente"

"No eres mejor."

"No nubles el tema con hechos." Él sonrió cuando ella lo condujo fuera del cuarto. Rápidamente encontró un álbum de fotos en sus piernas y a Yuffie acomodada a su lado en el sofá. El voló por las fotos, con ella narrando y dándole detalles de cuándo fue y donde. El rio ante algunas, las mas del Baby shower que sus amigos le habían dado. Cada persona en las fotos, Vincent incluido, estaban con bonetes de bebe. Reeve, quien tenía un chupete gigante en su mano tanto como un bonete en su cabeza, lucia tan feliz como podía.

Él miró como las fotos mostraban cuan grande su estomago se ponía. Había fotos de ella en el hospital con un pequeño infante en sus brazos. Ella estaba cansada aún, pero la sonrisa en su cara era increíble. Vio a Tifa sosteniendo al bebé, y Barret. La cara del tipo le hacía pensar que estaba haciéndole 'gooing' y 'gaaaahing' al bebé.

Renji se volvió más y mas grande con cada foto. Su primer cumpleaños lo tenía con pastel por toda su cara, y helado esparcido en sus ropas. El niño estaba mirando la cámara con curiosidad, preguntándose que impedía su comida. Una foto de él coloreando las paredes lo hizo reír. Reno no podía recordar cuantas veces hizo eso cuando niño. Había una foto de Renji tomando mariposas y sosteniendo pinturas que se iban haciendo mejores al crecer.

"Dios… me he perdido de tanto…" Yuffie agarro uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo. "¿Cómo puedes perdonarme tan rápido?"

"Porque te amo. Es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien."

Reno suspiro y puso el álbum en la mesa de café antes de estirarse. Yuffie estaba ahora abrazándolo por la cintura, su cabeza en el pecho de él, quien arregló su cabello, maravillándose de su suerte. Las veces que se podían solo sentar y disfrutar de su compañía eran los que el adoraba mas. El silencio fue interrumpido por un nok en la puerta de delante. Yuffie fue a abrir.

"El correo." Ella abrió la puerta y saludo al hombre uniformado. Puso un montón de cartas y se las dio a ella tras hacer una reverencia y devolverse a su camino. "Veamos…" Yuffie cerró la puerta con un pie y fue tirando la correspondencia mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

"Cuentas… cuentas… carta de Shera… hey, esto es para ti." Yuffie le dio un paquete, cubierto café y con nada más que las letras 'Reno de los Turkeys' en el. El sonrió, sabiendo de quien era. Tiam había mantenido su palabra, enviándole una copia de los reportes que hizo. La primera que esperaba, una persona, sexo inidentificable, entrando y dejando el parque en las primeras horas de la mañana. La segunda, mucho más larga, cogió su atención.

Era el reporte de la investigación que mando al grupo ese día, completando su foto de muchas escenas en las salvajes laderas que rodean Wutai. Se sentó mas adelante, leyendo concentrado, memorizando cada palabra e imagen. Yuffie le dio una mirada curiosa, y espió sobre su hombro, leyendo el reporte también. Cuando termino, se lo paso a Yuffie para que terminara de leerlo.

"¿Tú nunca lees estos, nena, lo tienes?" Ella negó vagamente. Ella se los devolvió cuando terminó, cuestionándolo con los ojos. "Dentro del reporte antes que dejaran la ladera aquí. Buena, también. Me pregunto si podría robársela para los Turks… ¡Estoy bromeando! Geez… como sea, quiero saber que sucedió alrededor de aquí en lo que concierne estos pequeños 'eventos' así que tomo una primera vista de los reportes." Ella subió una ceja cuando el se encuclilló frente a la chimenea. Puso su encendedor en la primera página, asegurándose que se quemara completamente antes de seguir con la segunda. "Y no, no amenazare o chantajearé a nadie."

"Eso no estaba completo, creo."

"Ya sé, pero tengo el sentimiento que Tseng y Elena podrán decirnos porqué."

"Reno..."

"¿Si?"

"Estoy asustada." La miró, sobresaltado. Yuffie nunca admitía estar asustada, no importando en que situación estaba. "¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez, Renji resulta herido? ¿O tú?

"Estaremos bien. No estoy a por dejar a algún culiado hiera a mi hijo." Reno miro al papel que estaba quemando. "No soy un Turk por nada. He sobrevivido Sephirot, los tres clones, y tres miserables años sin ti. Si esa mierda no me mato, este tipo no tiene oportunidad." Él la escucho ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él, una mano corriendo por su pelo y por sus mejillas. El la miro, encontrando una suave sonrisa en su cara. Yuffie tomó otro fosforo de la caja en la alfombra, y le ayudo a quemar otro reporte.

"Hey, Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"¿Sabes una de las razones por las que te amo tanto?"

"Nop. Ilumíname."

"Eres tan maldiamente engreído."

"¿Quieres decir literalmente o figurativamente?"

"Ambas." Reno sonrió.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema."

Intenté finalizar los capítulos con una nota interesante. Espero que todos lo lean. Dejejn review si se toman el tiempo de leer esto. Amo tomar los mensajes que me dice que los leyeron.

Tagg


	19. Chapter 19

Un Cuento Para un Turkito Pelirrojo 19

Notas del autor: ¡Sí! Tras una larga espera, ¡una subida! ¿No están felices? ¡Yo sé que yo sí! He estado súper ocupada últimamente, eso es porque no han visto nuevos capítulos últimamente. Tengo una vida, contrario a la creencia popular. Tratar con promociones en el trabajo es una porquería. Meh.

**Notas del traductor: Lamento la demora, no tengo excusa. Bueno, sí, que la falta de comentarios y reviews me da pena y no me dan ganas de escribir. Así que si quieren que actualice más rápido, escríbanme. A todo esto, empiezan mis capítulos favoritos. **

No poseo FF VII o alguno de sus personajes. Sólo los uso.

"¿Vas a decirnos porque estamos trabajando en nuestras vacaciones, Reno?

Tseng sonaba enojado, lo que significaba que estaba muy enojado. Cualquiera expresión que tuviera en su cara era una mera sombra de lo que actualmente sentía. Reno nunca dejaba una oportunidad de molestar a sus compañeros, sintió al irritado Tseng a punto de colgar el teléfono.

"Depende de lo que tengan para decirme."

"¡Maldición, Reno! Es en serio."

"Yo también." Reno sonrió silenciosamente cuando Tseng gruñó en el teléfono. Escucho a Elena detrás, gruñendo. "¿Qué sucedió allá en el salvaje y triste?

La investigación fue arruinada. Llevada perfectamente por la primera tanda. La lideraba un hombre en chocobo, Tiam creo. La segunda tanda fue cuando todo se desarmo. Arruino la evidencia y los reportes. Un hombre fue el que hizo el desastre, y nadie sabe quien lo hizo. Dentro y fuera, como humo. Encontramos las huellas que hizo pero se había ido hace mucho con un chocobo que lo esperaba. El chocobo estuvo ahí por un tiempo, también. El tipo deja extrañas pistas, creo. El pie derecho pesa más que el izquierdo. Tu turno. ¿Por qué estamos trabajando en nuestras vacaciones?

"Algún idiota está tratando de herir a mi hijo."

"Bueno, eso explica un montón, Reno, siendo que tú NO TIENES un hijo."

"Oye, seguro lo tengo. Su nombre es Renji, se ve igualito a mí. Muy lindo."

"Si no me dices la razón de verdad te colgaré ahora mismo, colgando."

"Anda a preguntarle a Rufus sobre él." Tseng puso su mano sobre el fono mientras hablaba con alguien. Tomó un par de minutos antes que Tseng regresara.

"¡Tienes un HIJO! ¿Es ESA la razón por la cual evadías este lugar?"

"No. ¿Es esa una Buena razón para trabajar en tus vacaciones, Tseng?"

"Si, pero… maldición, podrías haber dicho algo."

"Eso esta tras el punto. ¿Qué mas tus súper ojos captaron?

El arma usada para dispararte. Elena tomó un par de impresiones de ella, y la caja de munición. Una tarta envuelta, también. Sabor a mora, la congelada, una botella de agua y un poco de hilo dental."

"¿hilo dental?"

"Verde, sabor a menta."

"El jodido sentado en medo de la nada, comiendo tarta y ¿LIMPIÁNDOSE LOS DIENTES?"

"Aparentemente." Reno movió su cabeza.

"Gracias, hombre."

"Eres bienvenido. ¿Cuándo podremos ir a ver a tu hijo?"

"Pronto, está dormido ahora."

"Elena quiere saber si él es realmente tan lindo."

"Sip, es asqueroso ver lo lindo que es. Déjense caer un rato mas y lo verán."

"Bueno, chao."

"Yap."

Reno termino la llamada ausente, pensando acerca de los reportes que Tiam le envío y los detalles sumados por Tseng. Yuffie estaba ocupada en la cocina, haciendo algo de comer. El no sabía que Renji estaba en el cuarto hasta que el niño bostezó. Reno volvió a la realidad con el sonido. Renji trepó a su falda y refregó sus ojos, como tratando de volver a dormir.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy cansado. Y sediento."

"Puedo hacer algo por la sed. ¿Qué Quieres?"

"Agua."

"¿Quieres venir o quedarte aquí?"

"Ir contigo."

"Bueno, a la cocina vamos." Yuffie sonrió cuando ellos entraron, pero se volvió una sonrisa juguetona cuando él se ponía en su camino. Le sonrió, entonces buscando una taza. Su mano encontró una pequeña, naranjo brillante con un onigiri bailando a los lados. "esta es la más genial." Yuffie rio, pero Renji se quedo callado.

Para darle la taza con agua a Renji, Reno hizo su camino fuera de la cocina, asegurándose de estar en el camino de Yuffie tanto como podía. Eso siempre la ponía brava, más que la cama desarmada. Se acomodó cómodamente en el sofá, llevando atrás algunos cojines antes de darle a Renji la taza. El niño la vació de tres tragos, dándosela de vuelta a Reno antes de acomodarse para dormir de nuevo.

"Odio la lluvia." Renji abrió un ojo para mirarlo. "siempre me hace querer dormir todo el día". El niño asintió de acuerdo, entonces dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Reno, y este se estiro de modo que quedaron ambos acostados sobre el sofá. "Mejor posición para una siesta, ¿verdad?" Renji asintió de nuevo. Reno se encontró a si mismo luchando por no dormirse, el suave sonido de la respiración de su hijo lo acunaban. La última cosa que recordó escuchar fue la lluvia intensificada en el techo.

¡Sí!¡ El próximo capitulo los Turkos Adolescentes entran en acción! ¡YAY! Y traeré a Miyuki en escena tan pronto como pueda. Ah, una mujer con pelo más hermoso que el de Rufus! Hehe…

Tagg


	20. Chapter 20

Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo 20

Notas del Autor: ¡Y aquí hay otro! Es uno corto, pero altamente disfrutable. Lo disfruté yo. Elena es demasiado fácil de molestar… ¿Saben a qué me refiero?

**Notas del traductor: Lamento la demora, no tengo excusa. Bueno, sí, que la falta de comentarios y reviews me da pena y no me dan ganas de escribir. Así que si quieren que actualice más rápido, escríbanme. A todo esto, empiezan mis capítulos favoritos. **

No me pertenece FFVII o alguno de los personajes.

"Aw, ¿Cuando parará de llover? Quiero ir a ver el niño de Reno…" Elena estaba golpeando el vidrio de la ventana, que le mostraba el clima. La ventana no tenía control sobre la vista que ofrecía, y era terriblemente triste que Elena la estuviera golpeando.

"Relájate, Elena, estoy segura que aun estará ahí mañana."

"¡Tseng! ¿No quieres conocerlo también? Quiero decir, ¿Una miniatura de Reno? ¿Quién es su mamá, de cualquier forma?

"¿Sólo se te ocurrió preguntar eso, Elena? Pensé que tus habilidades de observación eran mejores que eso." Dijo Rufus, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Estaban todos relajándose en el lobby, viendo que estar juntos era mucho mejor que estar solo. Al menos ese era el caso de Rufus y Rude. Elena y Tseng probablemente podían entretenerse juntos a solas. Rufus prefería no pensar en eso demasiado. Era suficientemente malo ser forzado a oírlos de tanto en tanto, así que no tenía que pensar en ello.

"Bueno, ¡Necesitas decírnoslo! Ya sé que vive aquí."

"¿Ya sabes quien vive en Wutai y que Reno también conoce?" Elena paró a pensar, una mano en su mentón mientras realmente pensaba profundo. Rufus empezó a hacer un ruidito de reloj, y a silbar haciendo el sonido de la canción de tiempo límite de un programa de juegos mientras pensaba. Tseng rompió a sonreír, y empezó a silbar también.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes son malos! ¿Porque no solo me dicen quién es?" Elena los miro a los dos, pero más a Tseng.

"¿Qué diversión habría en eso?" inquirió Rufus, no quitando la vista de su libro.

"Señor ¿Usted disfruto su viaje a la casa del té, hace un rato?" Pregunto Tseng, tratando de divertir al grupo molestándose sin necesidad. Reno hacia eso más que seguido, ellos no necesitaban hacerlo.

"De hecho, si. Fue muy bueno. La dueña es particularmente Hermosa."

"Oh?"

"Si." Rufus bombardeo con una Mirada a Tseng, pero no una particular. La conversación calló en ese punto. Elena abandono la ventana por un asiento al lado de Tseng. Rude permaneció silenciosamente mirando. Rufus continúo su lectura. El clima acompañaba muy bien el libro, siendo uno de investigación de asesinato. Estaba en el punto crítico de la historia cuando Elena rompió el silencio y su concentración.

"¡La lluvia paró! ¡Vamos!"

"No te callaras hasta que vayamos, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente no."

"Bien. Vamos."

Para el momento que estuvieron listos para irse, la lluvia había sido reemplazada por nubes que tenían cara de lluvia. Rufus dirigió el camino, los Turkos lo seguían detrás como patrulla. Cuando arribaron a la casa, la lluvia había empezado de nuevo. Era tan fuerte que oscurecía la vista de la casa vecina.

"Buena cosa que llegaremos pronto. ¡Estaremos empapados!"

"Gracias, capitana obvia. Realmente, Elena, tus habilidades de observación han mejorado un poquito desde que dejamos el hotel." Rufus decidió ignorar la lengua que le sacó. "¿Has adivinado de quien es esta casa, ya?

"¡NO! no guardo una lista de las casas de las novias de Reno.

Rufus suspiro y tocó la puerta. La casa estaba en silencio, pero la puerta se abrió tras un momento, revelando a Yuffie. Él le sonrió y Rude asintió con la cabeza. Ella retorno el gesto, transfiriendo su mirada a Tseng y Elena. La quijada de Tseng pareció caerse. Yuffie rio.

Elena se le quedo mirando.

Yuffie sonrió.

Elena continúo mirándola fijo. Rufus imagino que podía escuchar los dientes chocar en la cabeza de la rubia. La una cosa que esperaba para el siguiente momento era una luz saliendo la cabeza de Elena.

"¡Oh mi D-os! ¡Yuffie! ¿Tienes el hijo de Reno?" Gritó Elena, ambas manos vueltas puños bajo su barbilla.

"Ding, ding, ding. Señoras y señores, tenemos un ganador."

**Les dije que era corto. ¡Y divertido! Hehe. Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Denme comentarios! **

**Tagg**


	21. Chapter 21

Un Cuento para un Turkito Pelirrojo

**¡Después de una larga espera! ¡Una subida! He estado trabajando en otra historia por un tiempo, y fui negligente con esta un poco. Creo que el final de esto será un poco divertido. Creo que pienses que es divertido también, porque aparentemente lo que yo pienso que es divertido uds piensan que es… mi. Esa frase hirió mi corazón. **

**No me pertenece FF VII o ninguna otra historia. Solo ocupe los personajes y no hago nada de dinero de ellos. Tampoco me pertenece Scooby Doo.**

"SHHHHHHHHHH! Los despertarán." Yuffie apunto con su cabeza al sillón, donde ellos apenas podían ver un poco de brillante pelo rojo contra los cojines. Ellos se deslizaron dentro, e hicieron su camino hasta frente al sillón. Ella dejó salir un tiritón con grito que fue detenido por Tseng al cubrir su boca con la mano. Rufus no pudo controlar una sonrisa a la escena delante.

Reno estaba durmiendo, Renji descansando en su pecho y dormido también. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de estar completamente relajados. No era sorprendente verla en el rostro de Renji, pero Reno era otra materia. Ese hombre nunca se relajaba cuando había alguien a su alrededor. Y aquí estaba, pacíficamente durmiendo como el niño en sus brazos. Rude sacó una cámara, tratando de tener fotos por uso futuro contra Reno. Estaba haciendo zoom en el dúo de durmientes cuando la vista de la cámara cambio dramáticamente.

La lente estaba apuntando el barril de un arma.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes, Rude." Dijo Reno, sus ojos aun cerrados. Había sacado el arma y apuntado en segundos sin abrir sus ojos.

"Pensé que dormías."

"¿Quién puede dormir con Elena retorciéndose y gritando al tope de sus pulmones?" Preguntó Reno, abriendo un ojo para mirar al grupo a su alrededor. "¿Porqué los dejaste entrar, Yuffie?"

"Porque es maleducado dejarlos mojarse en la lluvia."

"¡Reno! ¡Tu hijo es demasiado LINDO!" dijo Elena, medio estremeciéndose. Tseng trató de poner su mano sobre su boca pero ella lo envió lejos. "¿Cómo es posible cuando tú eres su papá?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que no soy lindo cuando el luce exactamente como yo?" Reno le dio una mirada llena de molestia.

"¡Él es lejos más lindo que tu, Reno!"

"Baja el volumen, o lo despertarás." Elena abrió la boca de nuevo, sólo para encontrar el arma de Reno apuntándola en lugar de a Rude. Ella la cerró con un audible 'clack' de sus dientes.

"Ya me desperté…" Renji dijo frotándose los ojos con sus manos. Reno rápidamente escondió el arma, esperando que Renji no la hubiera visto. "¿Qeneson eios?" su habla estaba levemente tocada por su sueñito, y pestañeó al grupo de gente frente a él.

"Oh, ¡eres DEMASIADO LINDO!" Elena se estremeció de nuevo. Cada hombre presente rodó sus ojos, mientras Yuffie sonrió.

"Es adorable, ¿No es así?" Ella preguntó, viniendo hacia Elena.

"¡Sí!"

"Eres gritona." Dijo Renji a Elena, mirándola. Reno sonrió y se carcajeó.

"Tienes razón en eso, amigo."

"¡Oye! ¡Ésa no es manera de hablar en frente de tu hijo!"

"Es la verdad, de todos modos. 'Los niños y los borrachos' y todo eso."

"Oh, ¡Eres tan malo, Reno!"

"Basta, niños" Dijo Yuffie, ganando la atención de todos. Ella tenía las manos en las caderas en una mueca de enojo.

"¡Pero mamaa!" Ambos lo dijeron al unísono, usando voces medio lloradas. Compartieron una Mirada antes de mirar a Yuffie.

"¡Pero Nada! ¡Compórtense o los mandaré a los dos a la cama sin postre!" Elena suspiró y miró a otro lado de Reno con sus brazos cruzados mientras él mostró su lengua a sus espaldas.

"Tus amigos son raros, papi." Reno acarició el pelo de su hijo y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

"De verdad que lo son. La gritona esa es Elena, el tipo alto es Tseng." Elena se volvió al oír su nombre con una esperanzada sonrisa a Renji. Tseng simplemente inclinó su cabeza y dijo "hola"

"Hola."

-----Rato después.-----

Tras un entretenido almuerzo, todos se quedaron en el living con una taza de té. Renji estaba viendo dibujos animados con Reno y Tseng, sentados en el piso. Reno estaba de silla de Renji, y ambos tenían esa expresión de concentración mientras miraban televisión. Yuffie soltaba una risita cada vez que volteaba a verlos.

"Reno, actúas como si nunca hubieras visto un dibujo animado antes." Tseng dijo durante unos comerciales.

"Porque nunca lo hice." Dijo Reno, sin sacar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si. Nunca los vi mientras era un niño. ¡Esta cosa es genial!"

"¿Te gusta Scooby-Doo, papy?" Preguntó Renji, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla por igual.

"Seh. Apuesto que fue el feo mayordomo quien robó las joyas de la familia." El trató de decirlo con una cara seria, pero fue increíblemente difícil para él. Tseng sonrió a su amigo sin mover los ojos de la pantalla.

"No creo. El tipo rico lo hizo."

"¡El tipo rico estaba secuestrado! Él no puede ser el ladrón."

"Creo que se secuestró a sí mismo, y está corriendo alrededor con un traje de monstruo."

"¿Quieres decir que no es un monstruo de verdad?" Reno lloró.

"Nunca lo son. Es divertido ver quién es el malvado. A veces, ¡Es incluso una CHICA la que está en el disfraz!"

"¡Estás bromeando! ¿Una chica? Las chicas o pueden ser monstruos." Renji asintió seriamente antes de responder.

"Lo son. Una pensó que era un vampira, porque este tipo la hipnodizó."

"Hipnotizó."

"Eso fue lo que dije."

"Bueno," dijo Tseng tomando un poco de té. "Mi dinero está en el vecino, el señor McMeallison."

"Usted cree, señor Tseng?"

Rufus, Yuffie y Elena estaban en el sillón mientras Rude ocupaba el sillón con brazos, mirando el show también. Estaban riendo silenciosamente del trío que del piso mientras continuaban debatiendo quién era el chico malo del episodio.

"¿Cuántos años tiene, Yuffie?" Preguntó Elena. Estaba feliz de tener a Yuffie cerca después de tanto tiempo. Era la única que no se reía ante sus tiritones de delicia, lo que hacía de Yuffie su amiga favorita.

"Tres y medio. ¿No suena como eso, verdad?"

"No. es realmente lindo, creo. ¡Lo podría apretar para siempre! Deberías hacer peluches de él, todo el mundo compraría uno." Rufus sonrió, y Yuffie se carcajeo abiertamente.

"Nah. No puedo coser ni para salvar mi vida. Además, Renji es mío. No comparto abrazos, incluso si es a través de un peluche."

"Nadie te puede culpar por eso, Yuffie." Dijo Rufus, dándole al trío del suelo una mirada entretenida. "Como sea, Elena tiene razón. Podrías hacer un obsceno montón de dinero." Yuffie estaba por responder pero su voz fue sobrepuesta por la de Reno.

"¡Booo! ¿Porqué tenían que poner un comercial JUSTO antes que Freddie develara su plan?"

"Es como si fueran dos niños." Observó Yuffie.

"Es muy cierto. Odiaría ver lo que pasa si a ambos se les niega el postre. "

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. La última vez que se le negó un helado de paleta, lloró por una hora."

"' ¿Una hora? ¿Por un helado de paleta?" Yuffie asintió. "Recuérdame no tener hijos pronto." Yuffie sonrió a eso, y Rufus paró de tomar su té a medio camino. "¿qué?"

"Nada." Ella miró demasiado inocentemente para una persona inocente. "conocerás a alguien con quien quieras hijos. Y luego reiré yo cuando tengas que cambiar un pañal por primera vez." Elena suspiró tras su taza, ignorando la mirada que Rufus le dio estudiando la televisión.

"Dudo mucho eso."

"¿Porque? Nunca pensé que querría niños"

"¿Tú de hecho QUISISTE el hijo de Reno?" Rufus se escuchó y se oyó sorprendido.

"Yeah. Nunca pensé que pasaría del modo que fue, pero no me quejo de eso. Tengo un gran chico."

"¡Aww, me hace querer tener uno! ¡Tseng!" Elena casi gritó. El hombre se volvió a mirarla, levemente molesto por ser llamado lejos del show. "¡Tengamos un bebé!" Todo el color se esfumó de la cara de Tseng y sus ojos casi se salieron de su cabeza. Todos menos Reno y Renji chisporrotearon, tratando de contener la risa.

"Tseng." Dijo Rufus. El hombre miro a su jefe con algo como miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Yes, señor?"

"Si la embarazas lo sacaré de tu paga."

"Cállate, ¿quieres?" Reno gritó, sonando mosqueado. "¡Están por revelar la identidad del monstruo!"

Corto, pero el próximo ¡Será una delicia! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Tagg


End file.
